


Light It Up (On The Run) | tłumaczenie PL

by edgeofmyinnocence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heist, Hostage Situations, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, tłumaczenie PL
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyinnocence/pseuds/edgeofmyinnocence
Summary: Louis Tomlinson jest jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców w Wielkiej Brytanii, a Harry Styles jest studentem prawa, który zawsze robił to, co kazał mu ojciec, wliczając w to rozmowę o pracę w Centralnym Banku Wielkiej Brytanii. Tym, czego Harry nie wie, jest to, że lęk przed postawieniem się ocju sprawi, że zostanie zakładnikiem podczas dziesięciodniowego, najgłośniejszego napadu na bank w historii Zjednoczonego Królestwa.





	1. Rozdział 1. Początek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light It Up (On The Run)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737295) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> [Zwiastun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wzk0Goy7-DE)  
> [ LIUOTR things ](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/tagged/liuotr)_(czyli rzeczy, które pasują do historii i inspirują autorkę)_  
>  Przeczytaj też na: [ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/159465795-light-it-up-on-the-run-t%C5%82umaczenie-pl)
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Wyglądasz na zrelaksowanego, jak na kogoś, do kogo skierowana jest broń._
> 
>  
> 
> _\- Nie strzelisz do mnie – ośmiela się Harry, mając nadzieje, że Hydrogen (czy jak mu tam) nie wie, sra w gacie ze strachu._
> 
>  
> 
> _\- Chcesz się założyć? – mówi facet, a na jego ustach pojawia się uśmieszek._
> 
>  
> 
> _Dobra, dlaczego Harry myślał, że rozmowa z wytatuowanym facetem, który ma w ręce pistolet jest dobrym pomysłem?_

 

Louis Tomlinson zrobił swój pierwszy tatuaż, kiedy miał piętnaście lat. Był to mały ptak na klatce piersiowej symbolizujący potrzebę wolności i tęsknotę za czymś więcej. Kiedy jego ojciec go zobaczył, dwie godziny później, kiedy przebierał się w piżamę, krzyczał na niego przez pięć dni oraz uziemił Louisa na miesiąc.

Jego drugi tatuaż pojawił się sześć miesięcy później: kompas, symbolizujący fakt, że pójdzie tam, dokąd zaprowadzi go życie. Jego ojciec kolejny raz oszalał i uderzył go w twarz, głośno przy tym krzycząc.

Kiedy zrobił trzeci tatuaż, osiem miesięcy po pierwszym i dwa dni przed swoimi szesnastymi urodzinami, jego ojciec pobił go do nieprzytomności. Nie dlatego, że zawsze był komunistycznym typem, ale przez to, że Louis był jedynym z pięciorga dzieci, które nie robiło tego, co mu kazano.

Po pobiciu uciekł z domu i udało mu się wytrzymać dwa dni, aż w końcu był zbyt głodny i zmęczony spaniem pod mostami.

Nawet teraz pamięta dzień, kiedy wrócił do domu, jakby to wydarzyło się wczoraj, nie pięć lat temu.

Pamięta wciśnięcie dzwonka do drzwi i czekanie przez pięć minut, aż ktoś się pojawi. Pamięta, jak próbował wejść przez frontowe dni, uświadamiając sobie, że przez cały czas były otwarte. Pamięta, jak znalazł całą swoją rodzinę we krwi na podłodze w salonie. Zostali zabici nożem; cała siódemka, ich ciała leżały równo obok siebie, tuż obok kanapy.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było zwymiotowanie na swoje tenisówki. Kolejną był płacz, wrzask i krzyk, wszystko w tym samym czasie.

Jego najstarsza siostra wydała z siebie krzyknięcie, a Louis upadł na kolana, brudząc całe spodnie krwią, kiedy potrząsnął jej ramionami. Chwycił duży nóż, który leżał obok jej głowy i spojrzał na niego, w dalszym ciągu nie pojmując tego, co się stało.

\- Lottie. Kurwa, Lottie, co się stało? Kto to zrobił? – wykrztusił i zamarł, kiedy usłyszał syreny policyjne.

\- Uciekaj – zdołała wykrztusić Lottie.

Louis zrobił to, o co poprosiła. Wybiegł z domu przez tylne drzwi i nie zatrzymał się dopóki nie dotarł do lasu, mocno dysząc i płacząc.

Od tego czasu nigdy nie przestał uciekać.

Wiedział, co ludzie o nim mówią; że jest obłąkany, że zażywał narkotyki i zabił całą swoją rodzinę, a ponieważ był naćpany, będzie sądzony jak dorosły, jeśli zostanie schwytany przez policję, ponieważ jego odciski palców znajdowały się na broni mordercy.

Uciekał, odkąd skończył szesnaście pieprzonych lat, jakoś dawał sobie radę, ponieważ kradł jedzenie, sypiając w opuszczonych, pustych domach, a także okradał sklepy, gdy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Zaprzyjaźnił się z tatuażystą, mieszkającym na obrzeżach Cardiff, które znajdowało się kilka godzin od swojego rodzinnego miasta Doncaster. Sypiał w jego domu przez kilka lat, ukrywając się.

Teraz, pięć lat później, ponownie ucieka, bo prawie został złapany, kiedy okradał supermarket i znalazł się na celowniku miesiąc temu. Oczywiście coś musiało pójść nie tak, ponieważ w trakcie zgubił portfel, w którym znajdował się stary dowód osobisty. Prasa miała świetny dzień, pisząc takie nagłówki jak: „ _Morderca dzieci, Louis Tomlinson, pojawił się w Cardiff_ " oraz „ _Louis Tomlinson, morderca dzieci, trzymał kasjera na muszce_ " albo „ _15-letni morderca, który zabił własną rodzinę, został zauważony w Cardiff po nieudanym napadzie_ ".

Nie mają jego zdjęcia, oprócz tego z czasów, kiedy miał 15 lat, które zostało użyte na plakatach „POSZUKIWANY" oraz w wiadomościach. Teraz pokazywane jest to samo zdjęcie, wraz z portretem zrobionym na komputerze z podpisem „tak może teraz wyglądać".

Louis zawsze się śmieje, gdy widzi zdjęcie w telewizji lub w czyjejś gazecie, ponieważ mimo, że jest dość dokładne, nie ma tatuaży na szyi, ale z drugiej strony „mocno wytatuowany" to cecha, za którą ludzie powinni się rozglądać (przynajmniej tak mówią media).

Jest mocno wytatuowany, ponieważ zawsze myślał, że tatuaże to dobry sposób na uchwycenie chwili lub pamięci. Wiele wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat; ptak i kompas były dopiero początkiem. Teraz, sto dwadzieścia tatuaży później brakuje mu skóry. I cierpliwości.

***

Harry Styles zrobił swój pierwszy tatuaż, kiedy miał osiemnaście lat, zaraz po tym, jak dostał się do szkoły prawniczej. Mała, otwarta klatka na żebrach, ponieważ zawsze marzył o tym, by móc podejmować własne decyzje, bez rozkazywania jego ojca. Poszedł do szkoły prawniczej, ponieważ jego ojciec kazał mu to zrobić i groził, że się go wyrzeknie oraz wyrzuci na ulicę, jeśli będzie aplikować gdzieś jeszcze.

Harry zawsze chciał zostać dziennikarzem. Albo chemikiem. Albo dziennikarzem śledczym. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, chciał być wszystkim na świecie, ponieważ myślał, że to możliwe. Ale mijały lata, a jego ojciec kontynuował wpychanie swoich marzeń w wyimaginowaną klatkę, sprawiając, że stawały się coraz mniejsze i nie potrafił ich uż znaleźć. Stąd też otwarta klatka. Potrzebował jeszcze tylko ptaka.

Kiedy dostał się do szkoły prawniczej i przeprowadził się do akademika, zrobił sobie tatuaż statku, ponieważ myślał, że w końcu odpłynie od ojca i stanie się tym, kim chciałby być. Przynajmniej myślał, że będzie tym kim chciałby być w szkole prawniczej.

Lata mijały, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma na świecie tematu, który go nie interesuje; lubi dokumentalne filmy kryminalne oraz prawa fizyki, sposób mieszania się pierwiastków chemicznych ze sobą i ze wszystkim innym. Jedyne czego nie lubi, to studiowanie prawa.

Pewnego dnia, pomyślał, że postawi się swojemu ojcu i powie mu wszystko, co tak naprawdę myśli, nie obawiając się konsekwencji. Ale zanim to nastąpi, będzie musiał trzymać swoje lęki z dzieciństwa w tajemnicy i iść na przód ze swoim życiem, które chyba i tak nie należy już do niego.

***

**24 listopada**

Jest 24 listopada, co oznacza, że w Londynie jest cholernie zimno; zbyt zimno dla Louisa, który ma na sobie spodnie dresowe i T-shirt. Zauważa mały sklep w pobliżu i zakłada czapkę na głowę, zanim do niego wchodzi.

Problem z byciem poszukiwanym polega na tym, że zawsze panikuje. Już się do tego przyzwyczaił, ale jednak. Dziesięć minut później wychodzi ze sklepu z rękawiczkami oraz szalikiem schowanym pod koszulką.

Idzie na stację Victoria, rozglądając się za mężczyznami w drogich garniturach, dzięki którym potencjalnie będzie miał gdzie spać w tym tygodniu.

 _Bingo_ , myśli, gdy dostrzega grupę trzech mężczyzn z walizkami stojących obok stoiska z kawą, rozmawiając dla zabicia czasu, dmuchając przy tym w ich gorące kawy. Udaje, że nie ma pojęcia, dokąd idzie i przypadkowo na nich wpada, rozlewając kawę na jeden z ich garniturów.

\- Cholera, przepraszam pana – mówi i chwyta serwetkę ze stoiska. – Dziękuję. – dodaje, kiedy jeden z dżentelmenów podaje mu kolejną serwetkę, by wyczyścić przyjaciela.

\- Przepraszam – powtarza i wyrzuca zużyte serwetki do kosza.

\- W porządku – mówi mężczyzna i kręci głową.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro – mówi Louis i klepie go po ramieniu, zanim odchodzi.

Chowa się za najbliższym rogiem i wyciąga trzy portfele ze swoich dużych kieszeni.

\- Tak, kurwa – wzdycha po przeliczeniu wszystkich pieniędzy. Czterysta funtów. Rzadko widzi taką sumę, po drobnych kradzieżach kieszonkowych, ale z drugiej strony nadchodzi zima, więc nie będzie miał wyrzutów sumienia.

Rozgląda się i dostrzega, jak trójka mężczyzn przeszukuje swoje kieszenie i rozgląda się dookoła z zaniepokojeniem. Potem idą na górę, by porozmawiać z ochroniarzem, który jest dla Louisa sygnałem, że powinien odejść.

W drodze do wyjścia, podrzuca puste portfele do punktu informacyjnego, mamrocząc szybko „znalazłem na podłodze". Zawsze upewnia się, żeby je zwrócić ze względu na dowody osobiste, prawa jazdy itd.

Jest złodziejem, ale miłym, okej?

Louis wie, że dzieli go kilka stacji metra od hostelu, więc prosi o rozminę w najbliższym sklepie, po czym kupuje bilet w jedną stronę.

Pięć minut później jest w metrze , w drodze do najbliższego hostelu.

\- To okropne, co spotkało tych ludzi – mówi kobieta z naprzeciwka, patrząc w gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie dostrzega tytuł:  _Jedyna ocalała z masakry w Doncaster potrzebuje pomocy w dalszych operacjach_.

Widzi twarz Lottie w biało czarnych barwach, a jego kolana mięknął. Nie rozmawiał z nią od lat, a właściwie od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, pięć lat temu.

\- Louis znajduje budkę telefoniczną, jak tylko wysiada z metra i wybiera stary numer Lottie z pamięci. Słyszy trzykrotny sygnał i myśli, że musiała go zmienić, ale wtedy odbiera.

\- Halo?

\- Lottie – wzdycha.

\- Louis? – pyta. Zaskoczenie i radość wyczuwalne są w jej głosie. – O mój Boże, Louis!

\- Ciii, ciii. Ktoś może cię usłyszeć.

\- Jak się masz? Co się z tobą działo? O mój Boże...

\- Lottie. Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniłem wcześnie, po prostu... Bałem się, że policja może namierzyć połączenie z twojego telefonu.

Następuje cisza, co jest nietypowe.

\- Lottie? Co się dzieje? Jesteś tam?

\- Tak – mówi, wahając się i Louis  _wie_. Wie, że policja namierza telefon, a nagłówki gazet są tylko po to, by połknął przynętę i wpadł w pułapkę.

\- Słuchaj, Lottie. Jak się czujesz? Czytałem o jakichś operacjach...

\- Tak... tak. Ja... Nóż został wbity zbyt głęboko w moje narządy, a teraz nastąpiły komplikacje...

\- Ile to kosztuje?

Louis słyszy jej wahanie. – Sto tysięcy.

\- Jasna cholera.

\- Louis, posłuchaj. Zaproponowali, że zapłacą, jeśli... się poddasz. Słyszałam ludzi...

\- Oni tam są, prawda? – pyta sucho Louis.

Nie może jej za to winić, ponieważ z tego, co przeczytał w gazetach, pięć lat temu, po tym jak znaleźli ją żywą, Lottie miała silne objawy zespołu stresu pourazowego i nic nie pamiętała, ponieważ jej mózg wszystko blokował. A przynajmniej tak mówili lekarze, a policja zrozumiała, że nie mogą wierzyć w to, co im mówiła.

\- Louis, proszę. Chcę żebyś był bezpieczny.

Serce Louisa pękało, nienawidził sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Ale nie może. Poddanie się oznacza przyznanie się do czegoś, czego nie zrobił.

\- Nie mogę. Wiesz, że nie mogę. Muszę dowiedzieć się, co im się stało. Do tego czasu nie mogę.

\- Louis...

\- Przepraszam – mówi, zanim się rozłącza, a potem opiera czoło o szybę, biorąc głęboki oddech.

Pieprzyć jego życie, serio.

Patrzy na złoty zegarek na swoim nadgarstku ( ukradł go dwa dni temu jakiemuś facetowi). Jest prawie piętnasta, co oznacza, że niedługo zrobi się ciemno i zimno. Ale hej, ma teraz czterysta funtów.

Może wydać dwadzieścia na kilka piw.

***

Harry jęczy i zamyka jedną z wielu książek o prawie.

\- Mam kurwa DOŚĆ – mówi, prawie krzycząc, czego świadkiem jest Niall, który nagle wszedł przez drzwi.

 _19 letni chłopak wybucha od nadmiaru stresu,_ myśli. Tak napisałyby gazety, gdyby rzeczywiście teraz eksplodował.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – śmieje się Niall i siada obok niego na kanapie.

\- Nie. Nienawidzę prawa.

Niall przytakuje. Słyszy, że Harry nienawidzi prawa odkąd razem zamieszkali rok temu.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – pyta Harry, próbując zmienić temat.

\- Dobrze. Cowell o ciebie pytał.

Harry krzywi się. Simon Cowell jest osobą zarządzającą centralnym Bankiem Wielkiej Brytanii, a Harry powinien odbyć z nim rozmowę kwalifikacyjną za miesiąc. „Powinien" jest właściwym słowem, ponieważ  _musi_  to zrobić, ale nie chce. Jego ojciec dzwonił w zeszłym tygodniu, mówiąc mu, że szukają stazysty, który studiuje prawo oraz że pociągnął za sznurki, aby dostał się na listę. Każdy wie, że jest to jeden z najlepiej płatnych staży w Londynie, o ile nie w całym kraju. Ale Harry kurwa nie chce iść na tą rozmowę.

\- I co powiedziałeś?

\- Co miałbym powiedzieć? Powiedziałem, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku, że nie możesz się doczekać. Wiesz, podstawowe zasady kłamstwa i tak dalej – śmieje się Niall, a Harry uśmiecha się.

Poznał Nialla rok temu podczas tygodnia „świeżaka" na King's College i zamieszkali razem miesiąc później, ponieważ obaj mieszkali w okropnych akademikach z okropnymi ludźmi. W pewnym stopniu są tacy sami, ponieważ żaden z nich nie ma pojęcia, co chce robić w życiu. Niall studiuje ekonomię i kilka miesięcy temu dostał się na staż do centralnego Banku Wielkiej Brytanii, ale studiuje ekonomię tylko dlatego, że to podstawowa rzecz, jeśli nie masz pojęcia, co chcesz robić w przyszłości.

Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że Niall sam wybrał ten kierunek, a Harry został zmuszony do wyboru prawa.

\- Pomyśl o tym. Będziemy także kumplami w pracy – mówi Niall, próbując poprawić mu humor.

\- Bo widywanie cię w domu przez cały czas to za mało.

\- Tak przy okazji, widziałem dzisiaj ładną dziewczynę – mówi Niall.

\- Och?

\- No. Piwne oczy, brązowe oczy. Wiesz, mój typ.

Harry przewraca oczami. – Każda jest w twoim typie.

\- Tak, ale ona była piękna, stary. Jej przyjaciółka również. Wyglądały trochę jak modelki, jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Wiesz jak ma na imię?

Niall kręci głową. – Chciała wymienić trochę pieniędzy i zapytała mnie, w jakie dni pracuje. Powiedziałem jej, że jestem stażystą. Wyglądała na trochę szaloną, ponieważ patrzyła w górę co pięć sekund, jakby nad jej głową przelatywała jakaś mucha.

Harry odpłynął. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie słucha, kiedy Niall zaczyna rozmawiać o dziewczynach, bo tego się boi.

\- Tak czy inaczej, rozmawiałem ze znajomymi na uczelni i powiedzieli, że wybierają się dzisiaj wieczorem na rundkę po pubach.

\- I? – pyta Harry, mimo że wie do czego zmierza.

\- I idziemy z nimi. Musisz wyjść z domu.

Kiedy Harry w końcu się poddaje, Niall uśmiecha się, zachwycony, a następnie idzie do swojego pokoju, żeby się przebrać.

Wychodzą do pubu około wpół do dwudziestej pierwszej. Jest trochę tłoczno i śmierdzi alkoholem w momencie, kiedy wchodzą, próbując minąć ludzi palących na zewnątrz.

Kumple Nialla czekają na nich przy stoliku, a Harry proponuje, że pójdzie po coś do picia, ponieważ nie jest w nastroju, żeby teraz rozmawiać.

Po zamówieniu pięciu piw, siada na jednym z krzeseł i przegląda Instagrama, czekając.

Kiedy barman kładzie przed nim pić kufli wypełnionych piwem, Harry nie ma wyboru, musi wziąć po dwa na raz i zanieść do stolika, żeby ich nie rozlać.

Chwyta ostatni kufel i odwraca się, by dołączyć do reszty, ale ktoś na niego wpada. Piwo rozlewa się na jego koszulkę.

\- Kurwa. Przepraszam – mówi chłopak, który na niego wpadł i spogląda na Harry'ego.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Harry zauważa, są jego przeszywające niebieskie oczy, a potem grzywka wychodząca spod kaptura. Nie jest pewny, ale przysięga, że facet ma tatuaże na szyi. Są dobrze ukryte pod bluzą.

\- Uch... nic nie szkodzi – mówi Harry i odwraca wzrok od faceta, aby móc spojrzeć w dół na siebie.

\- Mogę zapłacić za... uch, twoje piwo?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Naprawdę, nie trzeba.

Facet odwraca się do barmana i unosi jeden palec w górę. Harry obserwuje jego profil i przysięga, że gdzieś go już widział.

\- Jak masz na imię? – pyta Harry.

\- Louis – mówi i patrzy na coś za plecami Harry'ego. – A ty?

Zanim Harry'emu udaje się otworzyć usta, by odpowiedzieć, Louis kładzie pięciofuntowy i odchodzi. Harry spogląda przez ramię, dostrzegając Louisa rozmawiającego ze starszą kobietą, która ma na sobie biały płasz. Wygląda na zdecydowanie młodszą niż rzeczywiście jest.

W końcu, bierze piwo do ręki i wraca do stolika. Kiedy rozgląda się, aby znaleźć Louisa, już go nie ma, tak samo jak kobiety, z którą rozmawiał.

***

**25 listopada**

Jest tutaj. Louis ją kurwa widzi, nawet jeśli ona myśli inaczej. Kobieta w białym pieprzonym fartuchu laboratoryjnym, która śledzi go od trzech dni. Kiedy wczoraj w barze do niej podszedł, zapytała tylko, czy rozmawia z Louisem Tomlinsonem, co sprawiło, że Louis spanikował i odszedł.

Teraz znowu tutaj jest, siedzi w samochodzie kilkanaście metrów od miejsca, gdzie Louis siedzi na ławce, paląc papierosa.

 _Pieprzyć to,_ myśli i wstaje z ławki.

\- Czego kurwa chcesz ode mnie? Jesteś z policją? – pyta, podnosząc głos i pochyla się, kiedy otwiera szybę samochodu.

Teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Albo ucieknie, albo spędzi resztę życia w więzieniu.

\- Nie. Mam do ciebie pytanie – mówi.

Kiedy Louis się nie odzywa, kontynuuje.

\- Jak wyglądałoby twoje życie, kiedy nie musiałbyś już uciekać i patrzeć za siebie każdego dnia? – pyta.

\- Zajebiście, kurwa – odpowiada Louis. – I?

\- A gdybym ci powiedziała, że mogę tego dokonać?

\- Jesteś dżinem, czy coś?

\- Nie, ale mogę ci pomóc. Jeśli wsiądziesz do samochodu.

\- Czemu miałbym wsiąść do samochodu z kimś, kogo nie znam? – pyta Louis, krzyżując ramiona. Dostrzega dwóch policjantów na końcu ulicy, wpatrujących się w niego tak, jakby go znali.

\- Nie masz nic do stracenia – mówi kobieta, a Louis w końcu się poddaje.

Kiedy już są w samochodzie i kobieta zaczyna jechać, prosi ją o wyjaśnienie, dlaczego mu pomoże, nie dostając niż w zamian.

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, dostanę trzysta milionów funtów. Ty też.

\- Co? Chcesz napaść na bank? – żartuje Louis, ale po chwili poważnieje, gdy widzi wyraz jej twarzy.

\- Nie, nie napadnę na bank. Ale ty tak. Z sześcioma innymi osobami.

\- I dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Dlaczego pozostała szóstka miałaby to zrobić.

Zatrzymuje się na czerwonym świetle i patrz na niego.

\- Bo oni też nie mają nic do stracenia.

Louis nie odzywa się przez resztę drogi i w pewnym momencie zasypia, budząc się, kiedy samochód się zatrzymuje.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta, gdy widzi duży, starożytny dom pośrodku niczego.

\- Na obrzeżach Londynu. Wszyscy są już w środku.

\- Ta szósta naprawdę się na to zgodziła?

Kobieta kiwa głową, a Louis uświadamia sobie, że nawet nie zna jej imienia.

\- Kim jesteś?

Uśmiecha się i otwiera drzwi.

\- Po prostu mów do mnie Chemik.

**20 grudnia**

_Chłopak, nie potrafiący postawić się swojemu ojcu, żyje życiem, którego nienawidzi,_ myśli Harry, kiedy wchodzi do biura Simona Cowella 20 grudnia. Jeśli jego rozmowa pójdzie dobrze (co tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia), zacznie swoją nową pracę w centralnym Banku Wielkiej Brytanii na początku przyszłego tygodnia.

Nie jest w nastroju na żadną rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, ale teraz patrzy na pana Cowella, który patrzy na niego z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy. Nienawidzi tego spojrzenia, ponieważ oznacza ono, że jego ojciec powiedział o nim wiele dobrych rzeczy i nie chce go zawieść.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi pan Cowell, więc Harry również się wita, zanim ściska jego dłoń i siada na prześle naprzeciwko niego.

Simon zaczyna zadawać mu pytania, na które obaj dobrze wiedzą, że zna odpowiedź, ale grają w to tylko dla pozorów.

Dzwoni telefon, ale Simon go ignoruje. Dzwoni jeszcze dwa razy, więc odbiera wzdychając.

-Tak?

Harry obserwuje jak wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia, od zmieszania do strachu.

\- W moim biurze – odpowiada Simon i pokazuje Harry'emu, żeby wstał. – Dobrze.

Odkłada słuchawkę i patrzy na Harry'ego, który jest równie zdezorientowany.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta Harry, a Simon kiwa głową. Potem wskazuje na coś za Harrym.

Kiedy Harry się odwraca, jego całe ciało sztywnieje. Krew staje się zimna i czuje nagły przypływ adrenaliny, ponieważ wpatruje się w AK-47 trzymanego przez kogoś w masce Anonymous.

***

**20 grudnia**

Tak więc, jak się okazało, „Chemik" miała dość skomplikowany plan, jak obrabować centralny Bank Wielkiej Brytanii, który miał być jedynym budynkiem na świecie, do którego nie dało się wejść. Najwyraźniej spędziła ostatnie dwa lata szukając odpowiednich ludzi, którzy jej pomogą, a także odpowiednich narzędzi do całej akcji. Ostatecznie stworzyła zespół siedmiu osób (wliczając Louisa), aby dokonać największego napadu w historii Wielkiej Brytanii, jeśli nie całego świata.

Chodzi o to, ze mówili o miliardzie pieprzonych funtów, a Louis nie ma pojęcia, jaka jest kara za taką sumę pieniędzy, ale wliczając zakładników i broń nie będzie to dostanie po łapach od policji.

Miesiąc temu uciekał przed policją i okradał ludzi, by móc przeżyć kolejny dzień, a teraz siedzi w ciężarówce z sześcioma innymi osobami, ubranymi w czerwone kombinezony i maski Anonymous i trzymającymi broń AK-47.

\- Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości – mówi Neon i patrzy na niego.

_\- Przede wszystkim, jeśli chcemy to zrobić, musimy się upewnić, że nasze imiona pozostaną anonimowe. Nie będzie ich znała policja, ani my – powiedziała Chemik, jak tylko usiedli razem na podłodze w pokoju wypełnionym planami pięter i dokumentami związanymi z napadem._

_Rozglądnęli się po sobie._

_\- Ale ty znasz nasze imiona. Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że tego nie wykorzystasz? – zapytał facet z tyłu pokoju o oliwkowej skórze oraz z tatuażami. To pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis usłyszał jego głos._

_\- Chcę tych pieniędzy tak samo jak wy. I nie mam powodu, żeby was wrabiać. Dlatego każdy z was musi wybrać pierwiastek chemiczny i to będzie wasze imię, dopóki nie wyjdziecie z tego budynku na wolność._

_Ale Louis nie był tym, z którym można pogrywać, więc w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali, zakradł się do gabinetu Chemika, grzebiąc w stosie dokumentów, dopóki nie znalazł tego, czego szukał. Imion wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Chemika._

_Tak więc następnego dnia, kiedy wszyscy byli już w pokoju, w którym planowano akcję, był gotowy poznać więcej instrukcji, włączając w to wszystkie kartki, w tym słowa napisane na czerwono przez Chemika, które opisywały ich mocne strony._

_**Neon** _ _, znana również jako Eleanor Calder, 21 lat, została oskarżona o kradzież diamentów w Paryżu. Była ekspertem w kopaniu przez prawie wszystko, nawet przez żelazo. Uciekła z więzienia, ponieważ miała ludzi, który jej szukali. **"Poszukiwacz złota."**_

_**Silver** _ _, znana również jako Gigi Hadid, lat 19, udawała prostytutkę tylko po to, by okradać bogaczy. Poszukiwana przez pranie pieniędzy. **"Maszyna do robienia pieniędzy."**_

_**Oxygen,** _ _czyli Hailee Steinfeld, 20 lat, poszukiwana przez nielegalny przemyt broni, również udawała prostytutkę, by okradać bogaczy. **"Broń"**_

_**Iron,** _ _czyli Liam Payne,20 lat, poszukiwany, ponieważ bił i torturował mężczyzn dla mafii. **"Siłacz."**_

_**Zink** _ _, znany jako Zayn Malik, 21 lat. Szuka go FBI, ponieważ kilkakrotnie włamał się do NASA, CIA i innych serwerów, dopóki nie popełnił błędu. Jego IQ wynosiło 149. **„Mózg operacji"**._

_**Mercury** _ _, czyli Nick Grimshaw, 27 lat, poszukiwany za kradzież, handel narkotykami i pranie brudnych pieniędzy. **"Przywódca."**_

_Potem był Louis,_ **_Hydrogen_ ** _, który był poszukiwany za zamordowanie całej swojej rodziny. **"Brakujący element."**_

_Louis nie zamierzał nikomu mówić, że zna ich prawdziwe imiona, ale to było dobre zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby któreś z nich rozpoznało go z gazet._

_\- Podczas napadu musicie przestrzegać kilku ważnych zasad. Pierwsza jest najważniejsza i mówię poważnie. Jeśli się do niej nie zastosujecie to nie ręczę za siebie i nie zawaham się was wydać._

_Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie._

_\- Pierwsza zasada. NIE zabijaj żadnych zakładników._

\- Przestań marudzić, jesteśmy na miejscu – mówi Nick i zakłada maskę na twarz, gdy ciężarówka się zatrzymuje z tyłu magazynu.

Udało im się zamienić ciężarówkę na tą właściwą, która miała ich zawieść do banku i zostawić Gigi oraz Hailee przy wejściu, żeby mogły zamknąć główne drzwi od środka. Louis ukradł samochód policyjny razem z Liamem, podczas gdy Nick jechał ciężarówką z Eleanor i Zaynem, tuż za nimi.

Udało im się minąć ochroniarzy, a kiedy byli w banku, Louis wysiadł z samochodu, dając sygnał Nickowi, który miał przekazać Zaynowi, siedzącemu przy laptopie, by włamał się do serwerów i zamknął drzwi. Jego serce biło szybko, gdy gigantyczne drzwi opadły i zderzyły się z podłogą z hukiem. Rozbrzmiał dźwięk blokady.

Są w środku.

Louis i Liam szybko przebrali się w swoje czerwone kombinezony, zanim Eleanor otworzyła trzył ciężarówki i podała im karabiny z jednego z wielu pudeł wypełnionych pistoletami.

\- Jesteście gotowi? – uśmiecha się i naciąga maskę na twarz. Pozostali podążają za jej ruchem i zakładają maski, zanim okrążają ciężarówkę, by dotrzeć do wspólników.

\- Nikt się kurwa nie rusza! – krzyknął Liam, a trzej pracownicy magazynu prawie srają w gacie, kiedy ich ręce unoszą się w górę. Są zszokowani.

Przez chwilę, Louis czuje się źle, ale potem przypomina sobie, że robi to dla Lottie i może na dobrego prawnika dla siebie, dla lepszego życia, w którym nie musiałby uciekać bez powodu.

Idą z pracownikami przez kilka drzwi i korytarzy. Byłoby trudno zapamiętać sposób, w jaki dotarli do głównego holu z magazynu, ale cały miesiąc spędzili na nauce planów.

Kiedy dotarli do głównego holu, drzwi były już bardzo dobrze zamknięte. Gigi i Hailee trzymają zakładników, których w sumie było sześćdziesięciu dwóch, a sześćdziesięciu pięciu licząc trzech pracowników, których właśnie przyprowadzili.

\- Włóżcie to – nakazuje Louis i rozdają każdemu maski do spania, by nałożyli je na oczy. Mogli poczuć niepokój i strach panujący w olbrzymiej Sali, gdy każdy zakładał maski drżącymi dłońmi.

\- Gdzie jest Harry Styles? – pyta Nick, rozglądając się.

_Chemik umieszcza zdjęcie na tablicy i zapisuje obok niego imię i nazwisko._

_\- Harry Styles – mówi – Syn Desa Stylesa, prokuratora generalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości w Anglii i Walii, ma powiązania w policji i z brytyjskim wywiadem. Ma umówioną rozmowę kwalifikacyjną na dzień, kiedy dokonamy napadu, co oznacza, że mamy kartę przetargową._

_Eleanor podnosi rękę i pyta dlaczego potrzebujemy karty przetargowej._

_\- Ponieważ dopóki jest w środku, policja nie podejmie żadnych drastycznych środków i najprawdopodobniej nie wyślą oddziałów, które spróbowałyby włamać się do banku, ponieważ jest szansa, że zostanie ranny. Poza tym jest naszym kluczem do wolności._

_\- Jak to jest naczym kluczem? – pyta Louis, zdezorientowany, dlaczego jego twarz wygląda na znajomą._

_\- Zabierzemy go jako zakładnika i zagrozimy, że go zabijemy, jeśli będą nas śledzić. To naprawdę proste. Musimy robić wszystko, by był naszym zakładnikiem, dopóki nie opuścimy Londynu, wtedy go wypuścimy. Więc cokolwiek się stanie, Harry Styles musi być cały. Zrozumiano?_

\- Mam go – Louis słyszy głos Liama, zanim dostrzega dwóch ludzi w czerwonych kombinezonach z maskami, schodzących na dół po schodach w ich kierunku. Pistoletami mierzą do Harry'ego Stylesa i Simona Cowella.

\- Siadajcie i załóżcie to – mówi Nick, przesuwając lufą pistoletu po plecach Harry'ego, który upada na kolana i bierze maskę. Simon robi to samo, a następnie zostają ustawieni w linii z innymi zakładnikami.

\- Mercury, nie bądź taki szorstki – mówi do niego Hailee, a potem zaczyna liczyć. – Sześćdziesięciu siedmiu zakładników.

\- Brzmi nieźle – mówi Nick i zdejmują maski, kiedy Zayn potwierdza, że kamery zostały wyłączone, patrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem. Zrobili to. Prawie. Muszą zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, by mieć pewność, że będą tutaj przez następne dziesięć dni.

Eleanor i Gigi wychodzą z bocznych drzwi, trzymając cztery torby wypełnione gotówką, uśmiechają się, więc Nick naciska przycisk na słuchawce Bluetooth. – Mamy pieniądze. Czas na część 3.

Zayn kiwa głową ze swojego miejsca przy recepcji i pisze coś na swoim laptopie, zanim włącza się alarm, który rozbrzmiewa w całym budynku.

\- Mamy dwie minuty zanim dotrze tutaj policja. Gotowy? – pyta Nick, patrząc na Louisa, który podnosi dwie torby jedną ręką i kiwa głową.

Ustawiają się w linii przy drzwiach frontowych, czekając na sygnał, który da im znać, że drzwi się otwierają.

\- Minuta – mówi Nick i zakładają maski.

_"Oszukamy policję. Niech myślą, że przyszliśmy tam tylko po rabunek i że nas złapali, gdy próbowaliśmy uciekać – mówi Chemik, czwartego dnia. – Będziecie strzelać TYLKO wtedy, gdy będą próbować was zastrzelić, potem wycofacie się z powrotem do środka i zamkniecie drzwi. Będą myśleli, że uwięzili was jak szczury. Jeśli pomyślą w ten sposób, nie będą podejrzewać, że taki był nasz plan od samego początku, ani że próbujecie podrobić pieniądze i uciec przez skarbiec._

Louis nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wybrali jego, jako tego, który ma opuścić bank z pieniędzmi, ale i tak się zgodził.

\- Dziesięć sekund – mówi Nick i następuje głośny dźwięk, zanim drzwi automatycznie się otwierają, dzięki robocie Zayna, a Louis biegnie w towarzystwie Liama i Hailee. Tak jak oczekiwali, dwa policyjne wozy przyjeżdżają zza rogu i zatrzymują się przy schodach.

Dwóch policjantów wysiada z samochodów i ukrywają się za jego drzwiami. Pierwszy strzał przechodzi obok ucha Louisa, więc zaczyna strzelać w ich kierunku, mając u boku Hailee i Liama. Słyszy, jak zakładnicy krzyczą ze strachu i ma poczucie winy tylko przez ułamek sekundy.

\- Kurwa! – krzyczy Liam, a Louis odwraca głowę, by zobaczyć, jak upada na ziemię, a krew spływa mu z ramienia.

Hailee strzela do radiowozu, uderzając w boczne oko kierowcy, które się rozbija. Kryje ich, kiedy Louis stara się wciągnąć Liama z powrotem po schodach i do banku. Widzi, że Hailee robi się coraz bardziej zła.

\- Zamknij te pieprzone drzwi! – krzyczy na Zayna i patrzy jak Hailee wraca do środka wciąż strzelając do policji, zanim drzwi zamykają się z głośnym hukiem, blokując się.

Zayn biegnie do boku Liama i przeklina, kładąc rękę na ranie. Louis marszczy brwi, ale nic nie mówi.

\- Trafiłaś w jednego z policjantów – krzyczy Nick na Hailee, która obraża się.

\- Pieprz się, postrzelili Irona! Co niby miałam zrobić? Siedzieć i udawać, strzelając w niebo? – krzyczy, ściągając maskę.

\- Tak, mniej więcej.

\- Pieprz się.

\- Zabierz go do biura – Louis mówi do Zayna, który pomaga Liamowi wstać i patrzy jak wychodzą po schodach na pierwsze piętro, gdzie urządzili biuro z telefonem, którego nie da się namierzyć, by móc kontaktować się z Chemikiem.

Zayn i Liam znikają, a Louis zmienia zdanie, podążając za nimi, aby upewnić się, że z Liamem wszystko w porządku.

***

 _Harry Styles, 19, ginie w trakcie napadu na Bank Wielkiej Brytanii,_ myśli Harry, próbując coś zobaczyć, cokolwiek, przez maskę do spania, którą kazali mu nałożyć. W jego ciele dalej krąży adrenalina, która pojawiła się, gdy celowano w jego twarz, a potem w plecy.

\- Możecie zdjąć maski – usłyszeli kobiecy głos, a następnie ciemność została zastąpiona przez światło. Obserwuje to, co znajduje się przed nim. Widzi ludzi na kolanach lub siedzących tuż przed nim, wszyscy byli przerażeni i zdezorientowani, nie mogąc pojąć, że to wszystko się im przytrafiło.

Niall stoi po jego prawej stronie, dwie osoby dalej. Ludzie w czerwonych kombinezonach mają maski na głowach, a Harry jest kompletnie zszokowany widząc, że są prawdopodobnie o trzy lata starsi od niego, najwyżej. Widzi trzy kobiety i jednego starszego mężczyznę.

\- O mój Boże – słyszy, jak Niall sapie i odwraca głowę, nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. – To ona.

\- Co? – pyta Harry ściszonym tonem, żeby ludzie w czerwonych kombinezonach ich nie usłyszeli. 

\- To ona. Ta dziewczyna, o której ci mówiłem – szepcze Niall, wskazując głową na kobietę w kombinezonie. Harry pamięta, jak Niall opowiadał mu o pięknej kobiecie, która przyszła tutaj miesiąc temu. Mówił, że wydawała się być psychiczna, ponieważ wciąż patrzyła w górę. Prawdopodobnie sprawdzała, gdzie znajdują się kamery. Huh.

\- Przestań gadać – ostrzega go facet, wymachując bronią.

Harry odchyla się do tyłu i zamyka usta, jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Facet o kruczoczarnych włosach, oliwkowej skórze i ciemnych oczach schodzi po schodach z workiem, podając go starszemu mężczyźnie.

\- Musicie oddać swoje telefony, będę też potrzebował waszych haseł. I imion.

\- Idź po tej stronie, Mercury, ja zrobię tą – mówi czarnowłosy mężczyzna, a Mercury kiwa głową. Dobra, więc nie używają swoich prawdziwych imion. Mądrze.

Każdemu zabierają telefon komórkowy i zapisują hasła na kartkach, które przyklejają taśmą z tyłu telefonu. Kiedy skończyli, Mercury zwrócił się do czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

\- Zink, weź to na górę i połóż na stole.

Harry marszczy brwi. Czy każdy ma imię inspirowane pierwiastkami chemicznymi?

\- Każdy, kto pracuje w fabryce pieniędzy lub w magazynie, niech wstanie – mówi jedna z dziewczyn i około dwadzieściacia osób wstaje, drżąc. – Chodźcie za mną.

\- Silver, poczekaj – mówi dziewczyna, którą zauroczył się Niall. – Weź też facetów z magazynu.

\- Nie, pójdą ze mną – mówi trzecia dziewczyna, gdy pracownicy wstają. Celuje w nich swoją bronią. – Zabierzcie mnie do pomieszczenia położonego najbliżej ziemi – zanim jednak zaczyna iść, odwraca się do dziewczyny, w której zadużony jest Niall. - Oxygen, nie zapomnij o nim.

Potem wychodzi za nimi z głównego holu, a Harry ciągle rozgląda się zdezorientowany.

\- Harry Styles, chodź ze mną – mówi Oxygen, patrząc na Harry'ego, który wstaje, a serce chce mu wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

Podąża za nią na górę i przez kilka korytarzy, aż dochodzą przed drzwi z napisem „Biuro".

Na środku pokoju stoi duży stół wypełniony papierami, planami i paczkami papierosów. W rogu stoi kolejny stół z telefonami i imionami, które należą do zakładników. W drugim rogu na kanapie leży facet w czerwonym kombinezonie poplamionym krwią na prawym ramieniu.

\- Ja pierdolę – mówi Zink, kiedy wchodzi do biura z mokrą ścierką. Zatrzymuje się, kiedy widzi Harry'ego, a następnie patrzy na Oxygen, której broń skierowana jest na Harry'ego.

\- Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze? – pyta go Oxygen, a mężczyzna kiwa głową, zanim przekazuje ścierkę rannemu facetowi.

\- Musimy zejść na dół i zrobić listę z ich nazwiskami, alergiami i tak dalej – mówi Zink, a ranny chłopak wstaje. – Ty musisz odpocząć.

\- Nie, nic mi nie będzie upiera się facet, trzymając ścierkę przy ramieniu. – Neon wyciągnie później pocisk. Na razie musimy trzymać się planu.

\- Plan już się poszedł pieprzyć, Iron, jakbyś nie zauważył – mówi do niego Zink, a Harry stara się zapamiętać ich imiona. Ich twarzy nigdy nie zapomni. Jest w tym dobry, ale naprawdę kiepski w zapamiętywaniu imion.

Dwóch facetów wychodzi z pokoju, a Oxygen każe mu usiąść na krześle przy ścianie i zadzwonić na policję, żeby dał znać ojcu i całemu światu, że wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyna zabiera telefon ze stolika i wpisuje jego hasło, zanim otwiera listę kontaktów i wybiera 999.

\- Masz im powiedzieć kim jesteś, że byliśmy mili i nie używaliśmy przemocy – mówi do niego, zanim naciska przycisk połączenia i podaje mu jego telefon.

Harry przełyka ciężka i postępuje zgodnie z jej instrukcją, jego głos drży, kiedy mówi do operatora. Kiedy się rozłącza, telefon zostaje mu wyrwany i odłożony na stół. Patrzy jak podchodzi do szafki i wyciąga coś, zanim do niego wraca.

\- Załóż to i poczekaj tutaj – mówi i kładzie mu na kolanach przezroczystą paczkę. – To czerwony kombinezon.

Potem zostawia go samego. Harry spogląda na stolik z telefonami, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się odwrócić i napisać szybkiego smsa do ojca. Ciągle to rozważa, kiedy rozbiera się do bielizny i naciąga na nogi czerwony kombinezon. Zatrzymuje się, nie naciągając go jeszcze na klatkę piersiową, odwraca się do telefonów i próbuje do znaleźć.

Jego serce bije coraz szybciej, kiedy zauważa swoje imię i wyciąga rękę, by go chwycić.

\- Nie radzę – mówi głos za nim, a serce Harry'ego spada do spodni. Odwraca się, ręce trzymając w kieszeniach czerwonego kostiumu.

Dostrzega faceta w czerwonym kombinezonie, z tatuażami na szyi. Wygląda znajomo. Jest także jednym z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, jakich Hary kiedykolwiek widział w swoim życiu i ma wrażenie, że gdyby okoliczności były inne, mógłby zatonąć w tych oczach.

\- Chciałem tylko... Przepraszam – panikuje Harry. Ten facet wygląda niebezpiecznie, nie tylko dlatego że w ręce trzyma AK-47. Ma coś w oczach, mieszankę ciemności i smutku. Harry gdzieś go wcześniej widział.

Zapina kombinezon, gdy przypomina sobie, że jest wpół nagi, a pistolet skierowany jest w jego stronę.

\- Już cię gdzieś widziałem – mówi do niego Harry, a facet kręci głową. Harry mógłby przysiąść, że na sekundę zobaczył strach w jego oczach.

\- Nie sądzę – mówi.

\- Więc jak masz na imię?

\- Masz jaja, co?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Nie. Wiem, że nie powiesz mi swojego prawdziwego imienia. Jakim pierwiastkiem jesteś?

Facet uniósł brew z szacunkiem. - Hydrogen.

\- Fajnie – mówi Harry, opierając się o stół, wciąż myśląc o telefonie.

\- Wyglądasz na zrelaksowanego, jak na kogoś, do kogo skierowana jest broń.

\- Nie strzelisz do mnie – ośmiela się Harry, mając nadzieje, że Hydrogen (czy jak mu tam) nie wie, sra w gacie ze strachu.

\- Chcesz się założyć? – mówi facet, a na jego ustach pojawia się uśmieszek.

Dobra, dlaczego Harry myślał, że rozmowa z wytatuowanym facetem i pistoletem w ręku była dobrym pomysłem?

\- Nie, jesteś po prostu... twoje oczy.

\- Moje oczy – mówi Hydrogen. – Co z nimi?

\- Nie ma w nich oznak zła. Nie to co oczy Mercury'ego.

\- Posłuchaj dzieciaku, nie wiem, co się z tobą teraz dzieje, ale ostrzegam cię. Przestań gadać, albo rozwalę ci mózg.

Harry oblizuje usta. Wie, że ma rację, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki facet spuścił broń do swojego boku.

\- Nie sądzę, byś był w stanie kogokolwiek skrzywdzić.

Harry nigdy nie miał odwagi porozmawiać z ojcem w przeciągu ostatnich dziewięciu lat, ale myśli, że to jest najlepszy moment na odwagę rozmawiając z wytatuowanym facetem, który ma w ręce pistolet? Serio, co jest nie tak z jego życiem. Kim _on_  jest?

Hydrogen patrzy w dół na swoje nogi, co oznacza, że ma do czynienia z kimś niepewnym. Oczy nigdy nie kłamią.

\- Chcesz się przekonać? – pyta Hydrogen, odzyskując posturę twardziela.

\- Nie.

\- Tak myślałem - mówi Hydrogen, wskazując pistoletem na drzwi. – No dalej, musisz wrócić do zakładników.

Harry słucha i po raz ostatni spogląda na swój telefon, zanim podchodzi do drzwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie wcześniej widział tego faceta. Ponieważ nigdy nie zapomina twarzy.

\- O mój Boże – mówi Harry i zatrzymuje się, kiedy są w połowie korytarza, odwracając się. Wpada na Hydrogen i robi krok w tył.

\- Spotkałem cię w barze miesiąc temu. Masz na imię Louis.

Wyraz twarzy faceta zmienia się całkowicie, od zdeterminowanego do absolutnie upokorzonego i Harry wie, że się nie myli. Imię faceta, który celuje do niego z broni, faceta, który używa imienia Hydrogen z nadzieją na zachowanie anonimowości w trakcie zaplanowanego napadu, to  _Louis_.

-

Pierwszy rozdział za nami, dajcie koniecznie znać, jak wam się podoba i czy powinnam kontynuować to tłumaczenie :)

Pozdrawiam ♥


	2. Dzień 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Dzień 1 - 2 godzina napadu (czwartek, 20, 14:00)**

_19-letni chłopak, ma zawał serca przez niebieskie oczy złodzieja._

Louis (Harry ma 99% pewności, że tak ma na imię) przymyka oczy i opuszcza broń w chwili słabości. Gdyby Harry był teraz w filmie szpiegowskim i miałby wystarczająco dużo odwagi, zabrałby mu broń i ocalił wszystkich.

Ale to nie jest film szpiegowskim, a Harry nie jest złym człowiekiem, dlatego nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, by odebrać mu broń. Może później. Albo nigdy.

\- Ruszaj się - warczy Louis i unosi broń z powrotem, wskazując kierunek, do którego zmierzają.

Harry nie protestuje. Głównie dlatego, że broń skierowana jest na niego (poza tym lubi ten głęboki głos, którego teraz używa Louis, w przeciwieństwie do tego lekko piskliwego - nie chodzi o to, że jego głos jest brzydki i - okej, sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli, facet jest złodziejem, na miłość Boską).

Sytuacja na dole nie zmieniła się; dwie dziewczyny (Oxygen, czyli dziwne zauroczenie Nialla oraz Silver, która mogłaby być modelką, ale wybrała bardziej niebezpieczny zawód) zapisują nazwiska i zbierają prywatne informacje, m.in. zaburzenia zdrowia, problemy z psychiką, niepełnosprawności oraz alergie. Teraz wszyscy mają na sobie czerwone kombinezony, co jest sprytne, więc Harry nie ma wątpliwości, że wszystko zostało skrupulatnie zaplanowane.

\- Harry Styles, masz jakieś alergie lub problemy ze zdrowiem? - pyta Oxygen po tym, jak Harry usiadł na swoim poprzednim miejscu. Potrząsa głową. Dlaczego znają jego imię? Naprawdę zapamiętali je, gdy zapisywali imiona, zabierając im telefony? Postanowił, że nie będzie o to pytał.

\- Dobra, więc mamy dwoje wegetarianów i jednego cukrzyka - Silver informuje Louisa, który kiwa głową i zabiera listy. - Poza tym, ta jest w szóstym miesiącu ciąży.

Louis spogląda na miejsce, które wskazuje. - Staraj się nie celować do niej z broni, okej? Jest już wystarczająco zestresowana.

\- Gdzie będziemy spać? Co będziemy jeść? Nie możecie po prostu nas wypuścić? - pyta jeden z mężczyzn, a Mercury odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, zanim zaczyna iść w jego kierunku.

Głupi głupi głupi, myśli Harry, potrząsając głową. Ostatnie czego potrzebują, to prowokowanie ludzi, trzymających broń.

\- Wstań - mówi Mercury mężczyźnie, a on robi to, co mu kazano, widać, że już sra w gacie. - Masz coś do powiedzenia?

\- N...nie, po prostu...

\- Chcesz się stąd wydostać? Proszę bardzo - kontynuuje Mercury, celując bronią w jego głowę. - Zabierz mi pistolet. No dalej.

Harry przegryza wargę. Nienawidzi tego faceta. Nienawidzi ich wszystkich. Czemu ludzie to robią?

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego na świecie istnieje zło.

\- Mercury, daj spokój - mówi do niego Louis, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. - Przestań nękać zakładników.

Więc Louis próbuje zjednać sobie wszystkich, przekonując ich, że nie jest złym człowiekiem. Całkiem dobra strategia, myśli Harry.

\- Przyniosę im trochę wody - mówi Silver, a potem wbiega do góry po schodach.

\- Czy ktoś musi iść do łazienki? - pyta Oxygen, a dwie dziewczyny podnoszą ręce, więc prosi je, by wstały i szły przed nią w kierunku łazienki na pierwszym piętrze.

\- Harry - słyszy Simona szepczącego z tyłu, więc Harry odwraca lekko głowę, by pokazać mu, że słucha.

\- Mam telefon w biurze. W szufladzie - szepcze Simon, a Harry spogląda na Louisa i Mercury'ego, którzy dalej się sprzeczają.

\- Nie dam rady się tam dostać - odpowiada Harry. - Zabiją mnie, jeśli mnie złapią.

\- Nie, Harry, musisz to zrobić. W przeciwnym razie nas zabiją. Widzieli nasze twarze i...

\- Zamknijcie się! - krzyczy Mercury, zaskakując ich, a w ciele Harry'ego pojawia się nowa dawka adrenaliny.

Potrząsa głową i patrzy w górę, szukając odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego to wszystko sie dzieje. Nie dostaje żadnej.

***

**Dzień 1 - 5 godzina napadu (czwartek, 20, 17:00)**

\- Harry Styles, wstań - mówi do niego Iron.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, Harry odczuł ulgę, że musi wstać, bo jego tyłek zdrętwiał od tego całego siedzenia. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego zawsze wyłapują go z tłumu (dobra, dopiero drugi raz, ale jednak). Ma wiele pytań i teorii, chyba zaczyna wariować.

\- Wasza szóstka - Harry słyszy, jak Mercury mówi, kiedy wchodzą po schodach, świadomy tego, że Iron, znajduje się metr za nim. - Chodźcie za mną, przyniesiemy trochę jedzenia.

Wchodzą do głównego biura, Zink siedzi przy biurku, pisząc coś na swoim laptopie.

\- Jeszcze raz zadzwonisz na policję i powiesz im, że drzwi zostaną otwarte za dwie godziny, a ty wyjdziesz, by wydać oświadczenie. Lepiej niech nie próbują się tutaj dostać, bo zabijemy zakładników - mówi Iron i bierze telefon Harry'ego ze stołu, ponownie go włączając.

Harry wybiera 999 i robi dokładnie to, co powiedział mu Liam. Tym razem, natychmiast zostaje przekierowany do szefa policji, który nawet nie słucha tego, co ma mu do powiedzenia, zadając różnego rodzaju pytania.

\- Pozostań na linii jeszcze przez minutę i skieruj na nich aparat. Włamiemy się do telefonu - mówi do niego szef policji, a Harry kontynuuje mówienie o tym, co kazał powiedzieć mu Liam, jego serce bije coraz szybciej, gdy próbuje utrzymać rozmowę tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. - Wyjdź z połączenia i otwórz aplikację telefonu.

Drzwi do głównego biura otwierają się i uderzają o ścianę.

\- Iron, potrzebujemy cię na dole. Mamy problem - mówi Oxygen, a Iron patrząc na Zinka, mówi my, by miał na oku Harry'ego, zanim zaczyna za nią biec.

Zink wzdycha i chwyta pistolet znajdujący się obok niego na biurku. Harry wychodzi z połączenia i naciska na ekran, modląc się, żeby znał swój wyświetlacz wystarczająco dobrze, by nacisnąć na aplikację aparatu, nie odrywając telefonu od ucha. Nic nie mówi.

\- Świetnie, Harry, świetnie ci idzie. Obróć się teraz dookoła pokoju i pokaż każdego, kto się tam znajduje - mówi do niego komendant policji, a Harry robi to, o co go poproszono.

\- Hej! Rozłącz się! - krzyczy na niego Zink i podchodzi, wyrywając mu telefon z ręki i kończy połączenie.

Serce Harry'ego próbuje wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej.

\- Kurwa - mamrocze Zink i wyłącza telefon, zanim odkłada go na miejsce.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem, przysięgam - mówi Harry, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Zamknij się i siadaj, dopóki ktoś nie przyjdzie cię zabrać.

***

**Dzień 1 - 5 godzin 30 minut napadu (czwartek, 20, 17:30)**

Liamowi i Hailee udało się zabrać faceta, który miał atak paniki do innego pokoju i uspokoili go, więc Louis i Nick zostali, by pilnować zakładników, podczas gdy Gigi poszła do łazienki z czwórką dziewczyn. Podaje Harry'emu jego porcję jedzenia i obserwuje go, gdy je, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby próbował schować widelec lub coś w tym stylu.

Ciągle myśli o facecie, który miał atak paniki i zaczyna odczuwać ból w klatce piersiowej. Kiedy się w to zaangażował, na pewno nie przemyślał tego, jak sytuacja wpłynie na zakładników.

Nie wspominając o tym, że Harry Styles zna jego imię. Nie zna jego nazwiska, ale jeśli imię zostanie wydane policji, szybko dowiedzą się, kim jest. Plan już poszedł się pieprzyć, a to dopiero pierwszy dzień.

\- KURWA MAĆ - krzyczy ktoś z góry, więc on i Liam pędzą na górę do głównego biura, skąd dochodzi krzyk Zayna.

Telewizor jest włączony, a na BBC pojawiają się "wiadomości z ostatniej chwili".

\- Jeden ze sprawców napadu został zidentyfikowany jako Zayn Javadd Malik - mówi osoba prezentująca wiadomości, a na części ekranu pojawiają się dwa zdjęcia Zayna, jedno z nich pochodziło z czasów, kiedy został aresztowany. - W wieku zaledwie 21 lat ucieka przed policją od dwóch lat, jest ścigany za włamanie się do bardzo ważnych baz danych.

Liam patrzy na Zayna, a Louis próbuje zachowywać się tak, jakby po raz pierwszy poznawał jego imię.

\- Jak to się kurwa stało? - syczy Liam i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Zayna, który jest totalnie zagubiony.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta Nick, wchodząc do pokoju, a jego wzrok pada na telewizor. - Kurwa.

Zayn przeklina i krzyczy, Louis pierwszy raz widzi go w takim stanie.

Nick przeklina i wychodzi z pokoju, przeładowując broń. Louis biegnie za nim i zatrzymuje się na dole schodów.

\- Kto to zrobił? - Nick wrzeszczy na zakładników. - Kto wysłał policji zdjęcie jednego z naszych ludzi? Kto ma pieprzony telefon?

Zakładnicy są przerażeni, kilka osób płacze, gdy Nick chodzi między nimi. Wybiera przypadkową osobę i rozkazuje mu się rozebrać.

\- Mercury, poczekaj - mówi Louis, ale Nick go nie słucha.

\- Poczekaj.

Louis odwraca się w kierunku schodów, gdzie stoi Zayn. - Wiem co się stało.

Nick patrzy na niego, zanim mówi facetowi, żeby się z powrotem ubrał, a potem podchodzi do Zayna. - Gadaj.

\- To ten dzieciak. Przez kilka sekund nie zwracałem na niego uwagi, a policja musiała mu powiedzieć, żeby wszedł do swojego aparatu, aby mogli go zhakować i zrobić zdjęcie. Następnie przepuścili zdjęcie przez program do rozpoznawania twarzy i...- Zayn ucina.

\- Myślisz, że możemy sobie tutaj pozwolić na chwilę nieuwagi? - krzyczy na niego Nick, a potem chwyta go za kołnierz. - Hydrogen, zabierz dzieciaka do gabinetu Cowella. Zaraz tam przyjdę. Musze tylko coś załatwić.

Louis odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego, który jest przerażony. Podchodzi do niego, a Harry natychmiast wstaje. Louis przyciska pistolet do jego boku i idzie za nim do biura Cowella, które znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze.

Harry zatrzymuje się niepewnie przy biurku Simona, ręce zwisają mu po bokach.

\- Zapytałbym dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ale to głupie pytanie - mówi do niego Louis, wciąż celując do niego z broni. - Nie musiałbym, gdybyś nie był lekkomyślnym typem.

\- Nie znasz mnie - mówi Harry, a jego oczy rozszerzają się.

\- Znam wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że jesteś wzorem wszelkich cnót.

Harry spuszcza głowę i wpatruje się w podłogę. Louis żuje górną wargę, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Odwraca się w stronę drzwi i otwiera je.

\- Mercury, co ty kurwa robisz?!

Widzi, że Nick wychodzi z głównego biura i podbiega do niego. Harry opiera się o biurko, gdy Nick wchodzi do pomieszczenia, a Louisowi nie podoba się wyraz jego twarzy.

\- Masz jaja - mówi Nick do Harry'ego, idąc w jego stronę, po czym chwyta go za loki.

\- Mercury - ostrzega Louis.

\- Chcesz dostać nauczkę? - popycha go Nick.

\- Nie. Przepraszam.

\- Chyba jednak tak, bo nie będziesz potrafił się zachować, dopóki...

\- Mercury - powtarza Louis, unosząc głos. - Nie rób mu krzywdy.

Nick odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, a potem z powrotem patrzy na Harry'ego. - To pierwsze ostrzeżenie, Styles.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Harry.

\- Mam to w dupie - Nick przykłada lufę broni do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. - Następnym razem, jak zrobisz coś takiego, pociągnę za spust i pożegnasz się z funduszem hedgingowym.

Louis przewraca oczami i słyszy Liama wrzeszczącego w głównym biurze, więc jęczy po raz ostatni zerkając na Nicka i Harry'ego, zanim wychodzi z pokoju.

Znajduje Liama chwytającego Zayna za podbródek w biurze. Ma zakrwawioną wargę i podbite oko.

\- Zabiję go - syczy Liam, patrząc na Louisa. - Zabiję go, kurwa!

\- Iron - mówi Zayn, delikatnie owijając palce wokół dłoni Liama i odsuwa jego dłoń od swojej twarzy.

Louis unosi brwi na ten gest. Coś się między nimi dzieje. Zayn dostrzega wzrok Louisa i odsuwa się od Liama.

Liam podnosi słuchawkę telefonu stacjonarnego, sapiąc, by skontaktować się z Chemikiem.

\- Słuchaj - mówi do telefonu, ale patrzy w kamerę umieszczoną w rogu pokoju, ponieważ wie, że Chemik patrzy w swój komputer. - Pierdolę zasadę o braku przemocy, złamię nogi Mercury'emu, przysięgam. Powiedz mu, żeby przestał nękać Zayna, bo strzelę mu w łeb i od razu wyjdę. Ma tyle adrenaliny...

Nick wyrywa Liamowi słuchawkę i trzyma go na muszce. Liam celuje swoją własną bronią w Nicka, a Louis robi to samo. Ten facet jest szalony.

\- Myślę, że Iron i Zayn też złamali jedną z zasad - mówi Nick do telefonu. - Pamiętasz tą odnośnie braku emocjonalnego zaangażowania i zachowywania się profesjonalnie?

Zayn spogląda w dół na swoje ręce, a Louisa boli serce na ten widok. Ludzie nie wybierają w kim się zakochują i w jakich okolicznościach.

\- Rzuć broń, Mercury - Louis słyszy głos Chemika przez swoją słuchawkę Bluetooth. Nick się waha. - Powiedziałam, rzuć tą pieprzoną broń, Mercury - mówi, a Nick w końcu odkłada broń. Napięcie w pokoju powoli ulatuje.

\- Teraz kontynuujcie plan - to ostatnia rzecz jaką mówi, zanim się rozłącza, a dźwięk w słuchawce Louisa znika.

\- Pójdę sprawdzić, co u Neon - mówi Nick i wychodzi z pokoju, zostawiając ich trójkę.

\- On kogoś zabije, poważnie - mówi Liam nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego, zanim podchodzi do Zayna. Louis stwierdza, że to odpowiedni czas, by zostawić ich samych i kontynuować swoją część planu.

\- Harry Styles - mówi, kiedy wraca na dół. - I wy - wskazuje na trzy osoby siedzące obok niego. - Wstańcie i załóżcie te maski.

Hailee podaje im maski Anonymous, a Gigi daje im pistolety.

\- Nie są naładowane, na wypadek, gdybyście chcieli zrobić coś głupiego - mówi do nich.

\- Ja pierdolę, nie sądziłem, że kiedyś w swoim życiu będę trzymał broń - mówi chłopak z irlandzkim akcentem do Harry'ego, który się z nim zgadza.

\- Bez gadania - ostrzega ich Hailee.

\- Dobrze.

\- Jak masz na imię? - pyta go.

\- Niall. A ty? Czekaj, sorry. Nie powinienem o to pytać. Zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałem - Niall wzdryga się, a Hailee kręci głową, próbując stłumić śmiech.

\- Nałóż maskę,  _Niall_ \- mówi mu, ale naciąga maskę za niego.

\- Przeczytasz to do megafonu - Gigi instruuje Harry'ego. - Jeśli nie będziesz się trzymał tego, co jest na kartce, umrzesz. Proste.

Harry przytakuje, a Louis mówi Zaynowi, żeby otworzył frontowe drzwi. Okna pozostają zabarykadowane, gdy drzwi się otwierają, a światło słoneczne wpada do korytarza. Kiedy drzwi przestają się poruszać, otwarte na tyle, by cała ich szóstka mogła przejść. Z zewnątrz dochodzi dudnienie, a Louis naciąga na twarz Harry'ego maskę, zanim to samo robi ze swoją.

\- Ruszajcie się - mówi Hailee zza Harry'ego i zaczynają iść w stronę otwartych drzwi. Gdy wychodzą na zewnątrz, Harry jest zaskoczony. Broń jest ciężka w jego ramionach, gdy idzie dalej, schodząc kilka schodów w dół, stając na wprost policjantów, którzy ukrywają się za samochodami, a ekipa SWAT rozciąga się na szerokość trawnika przed nimi. Teren jest zamknięty, a w rogu rozstawiony jest duży policyjny namiot, z którego najprawdopodobniej pochodzą rozkazy. Tuż obok znajdują się trzy samochody stacji telewizyjnych.

Chemik łączy się z ich policyjnym radiem, żeby Louis mógł słyszeć przez słuchawkę wszystko, co mówią.

-  _Wstrzymać ogień_.

\- Zdejmij maskę - mówi Louis do Harry'ego, który go słucha, zanim Louis trzyma megafon tuż przed jego twarzą.

Harry spogląda na kartkę i zaczyna czytać. - Nazywam się Harry Styles. Mój ojciec jest prokuratorem generalnym Jej Królewskiej Mości w Anglii i Walii. Proszę, nie strzelajcie. Jest sześćdziesięciu siedmiu zakładników, wszyscy są cali i mają się dobrze. "Ha. Każdy ma na sobie czerwony kombinezon i maski, więc nie możecie nas odróżnić.

-  _Ten obok pana Stylesa to na pewno jeden ze sprawców napadu_.

Louis zaciska zęby, podczas gdy Harry kontynuuje czytanie.

- _Strzelamy?_

Serce Louisa zaczyna bić szybciej, kiedy Harry czyta dwie ostatnie linijki, zanim wycofują się do tyłu, zwróceni twarzami do policji.

-  _Strzelamy do niego? Wracają do środka_.

Jeszcze dwa kroki i znajdują się w środku budynku.

\- Wstrzymać ogień. Nie strzelać - pada odpowiedź, a Louis wypuszcza powietrze, obserwując powoli zamykające się drzwi.

\- Prawie się zesrałem - słyszy, jak Niall mówi, kiedy zdejmuje maskę i chichocze, zanim się opanowuje i mówi zakładnikom, by wrócili na swoje miejsca, po tym, jak oddają broń.

Kolejna grupa dziewczyn idzie do łazienki z Gigi, a mężczyzna w drugim rzędzie zakładników ma dość, bo wstaje i każe wszystkim wydawać zduszone okrzyki. Patrzy na Louisa, którego maska znajduje się na głowie.

\- Wszyscy jesteście kłamcami. Nie wierzę, by którykolwiek pistolet był naładowany. Próbujecie nas wystraszyć, ale nas jest o sześćdziesiąt więcej - mówi mężczyzna, a Louis otwiera usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale echo strzału rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu i wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć.

\- Uważasz, że jesteśmy kłamcami? - Louis słyszy głos Nicka ze szczytu schodów. Ten facet jest przerażający. - Mam ci udowodnić, że się mylisz? - Nick zaczyna schodzić po schodach, trzymając pistolet zwrócony lufą w stronę sufitu.

\- Nie, proszę pana - mężczyzna przeprasza i siada.

\- Myślę, że tracimy ich szacunek - mówi Nick do Louisa.

\- Szacunek? Nie mają dla nas żadnego szacunku. Boją się nas.

Nick uśmiecha się. - Strach jest znacznie silniejszy niż szacunek, Hydrogen.

\- Przestań zachowywać się, jakbyś był Ojcem Chrzestnym - mamrocze Louis, a kilku zakładników zaczyna chichotać.

\- Czy ktoś myśli, że to zabawne? - pyta Nick, zwracając się do nich i natychmiast milkną. Potem zwraca się do Louisa. - Idź po Liama i zabierz mężczyzn do łazienki, kiedy wróci ostatnia grupa kobiet.

***

**Dzień 1 - 7 godzina napadu (czwartek, 20, 19:00)**

\- Wszyscy już skorzystali z toalety? - pyta Liam, rozglądając się.

Harry podnosi rękę. - Jeszcze my - mówi i wskazuje na pięciu facetów, w tym Simona i Nialla, siedzących obok niego.

\- Ja z nimi pójdę - mówi Louis, a mężczyźni wstają.

Męska toaleta ma pięć kabin i cztery umywalki, więc Harry czeka pod ścianą, gdy inni rozbierają się do bielizny i zaczynają się myć mydłem oraz wodą nad zlewem.

\- Jesteśmy traktowani jak szczury - mówi jeden z nich (chyba Max, myśli Harry).

\- Zamknij mordę - instruuje Louis, który stoi obok.

Harry obserwuje Louisa, zastanawiając się, czy plan ujawnienia jego prawdziwego imienia innym przestępcom był dobrym pomysłem. Absolutnie nie.

Simon wchodzi do jednej z kabin, zanim rzuca Harry'emu znajome spojrzenie, więc Harry wybiera tę obok niego i zamyka drzwi. Czekają, aż ktoś puści wodę, zanim padają na kolana i pochylają się, by spojrzeć na siebie pod ściankami kabiny.

\- Mam telefon - szepcze Harry.

\- Gdzie? Daj mi go.

\- Jest w moim...

Ktoś zaczyna walić w drzwi do kabiny Simona, a serce Harry'ego zatrzymuje się, więc wstaje, spuszcza wodę. Czeka jeszcze pięć minut i wychodzi.

\- Nie chodźcie do kabin obok siebie - ostrzega ich Louis, gdy Simona zapina swój kombinezon. - Styles, idź się umyć.

Harry rozpina swój kombinezon, aż do majtek, zanim chwyta mydło i odkręca wodę. Kiedy się myje, patrzy w lustro, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, który się na niego gapi. Harry wyłącza wodę i odwraca się, by wysuszyć się ręcznikiem. Louis wciąż się wpatruje w jego tatuaż otwartej klatki na żebrach. Potem jego wzrok przesuwa się na statek na jego ramieniu, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry go przyłapał, więc kaszle i każe mu się ubrać.

Harry zakłada koszulkę na ramiączkach, którą dostał, zanim zasuwa swój kombinezon. Potem wracają za Louisem na dół.

***

**Dzień 1 - 10 godzin i 45 minut napadu (czwartek, 20, 22:45)**

Dostali kanapki na kolację, zanim podzielono ich na cztery grupy po dziwięć osób i jedną grupę liczącą osiem, zanim zabrano ich na górę, rozdzielając po biurach, by mogli spać na podłodze. Harry, dzięki Bogu, był w grupie razem z Niallem, gdy ośmioro z nich zabrano do jednego z gabinetów na górze, tuż obok głównego biura. Harry nie widział pracowników magazynu ani ludzi, którzy dziś rano zostali zabrani przez Neon do "fabryki pieniędzy".

W biurze jest biurko z dwoma krzesłami, stolik do kawy i dwie kanapy.

Oxygen obserwuje ich z krzesła przy biurku, gdy biorą poduszki z kanapy i znajdują wygodne (ale żart) miejsce do spania.

\- Jesteśmy traktowani jak szczury - syczy Max, kiedy kładzie się na podłodze przy zabarykadowanym oknie i poprawia poduszkę.

\- Zamknij się - mówi do niego Oxygen, ale nie chwyta broni, która leży na biurku.

Dwaj starsi mężczyźni zajmują dwie kanapy, inny facet kładzie się obok Maxa, dwóch kładzie się na dywanie, a Niall i Harry opierają się o tył jednej z kanap.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znajduję się w jednym pokoju z najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, ale ma broń i moje życie znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie - szepcze Niall do Harry'ego, gdy próbuje on znaleźć wygodną pozycję do spania. Nie może spać na brzuchu, bo boi się, że rozwali telefon, który trzyma w majtkach.

\- Ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę - odpowiada szeptem.

\- Tylko dlatego, że was nie widzę, nie znaczy, że was nie słyszę - rozbrzmiewa w pokoju, a oczy Nialla rozszerzają się.

\- Właśnie, chcielibyśmy pójść spać, uciec od tego wszystkiego, jeśli to możliwe - słyszy jednego z facetów, a Niall prycha.

Tylko Niall potrafi uśmiechać się będąc w takiej sytuacji.

Drzwi otwierają się godzinę później, a ponieważ Harry nie może usnąć, wychyla się zza kanapy, by zobaczyć wchodzącego Louisa z latarką.

\- Możesz iść spać. Teraz moja kolej - mówi do Oxygen, która mu dziękuje i zabiera pistolet, zanim opuszcza pokój.

Louis siada przy biurku i kładzie na nim nogi. Rozpina kombinezon i zdejmuje jego górną część, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu jest ciepło, a podkoszulek pod nim wystarcza, by dostarczyć mu ciepła. Mimo, że w pokoju jest ciemno, a latarka skierowana jest w przeciwną ścianę, oficjalnie można potwierdzić podejrzenia Harry'ego, że Louis jest mocno wytatuowany.

\- Idź spać.

Głos Louisa zaskakuje go i czuje, że jego policzki płoną, więc odchyla się w tył, będąc ponownie obok Nialla, z dala od wzroku Louisa i zamyka oczy.

Nie może jednak zasnąć, więc wpatruje się w ciemny sufit przez kilka godzin. Trójka z dziewięciu osób w pokoju chrapie, co utrudnia Harry'emu zasypianie. Spogląda na Louisa, którego głowa opiera się o siedzenie, a nogi dalej znajdują się na biurku, gdy śpi.

Dziwny pomysł przychodzi Harry'emu do głowy. Głupi pomysł. Ale to się może udać.

Powoli wstaje i ścigą Conversy, zanim idzie na palcach w stronę biurka. Serce bije mu jak oszalałe, gdy wyciąga rękę, by chwycić broń. Jeszcze pięć centymetrów. Cztery.

Trzy.

Już po nim.

Dwa. Cholera, już prawie.

Jeden.

Pistolet jest zimny pod jego palcami.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił.

Harry wstrzymuje oddech. Louis teraz patrzy na niego, ale ramiona nadal ma skrzyżowane na piersi, a wybrzuszone bicepsy nawet się nie poruszyły. Myśli, że Harry odpuści. Więc chwyta pistolet i celuje w stronę Louisa. Próbuje znaleźć spust, gdy na niego patrzy, a Louis siada prosto i ściąga nogi z biurka.

Nikt się nie rusza, a chrapania wciąż wypełniają pomieszczenia.

\- I? - pyta Louis, podnosząc się z krzesła i obchodzi biurko dookoła, więc znajduje się metr od Harry'ego.

\- I co?

-Zastrzelisz mnie, czy będziesz tylko trzymał tą spluwę?

Chyba go posrało.

\- Oddaj mi broń.

\- Nie.

Louis przechyla głowę i wyciąga rękę. - Oddaj mi broń, do kurwy nędzy.

\- Powiesz Mercury'emu.

\- Muszę tylko nacisnąć przycisk na mojej słuchawce i powiedzieć im, żeby tu przyszli - mówi Louis i opiera się o biurko. Harry poprawia uchwyt na broni z palcem na spuście.

\- Nie, jeśli cię zastrzelę.

\- Cytując ciebie, nie zastrzelisz mnie - mówi Louis i przeczesuje dłonią włosy.

\- Może to zrobię.

Louis syczy. - Więc zrób to.

Odpycha się o biurka i robi dwa kolejne kroki, aż jego klatka piersiowa przyciśnięta jest do lufy pistoletu. Pachnie niesamowicie, papierosami i wodą kolońską, zupełnie tak, jak wyobrażał sobie to Harry. Nie żeby o tym myślał.

\- Zaczynam się nudzić - szepcze Louis, a jego ręka unosi się, by dotknąć Harry'ego, zanim nagle wyrywa mu broń z jego rąk i kładzie ją na biurku za sobą.

Harry jest zbyt wstrząśnięty, by zareagować.

\- Teraz wracaj do spania - mówi mu Louis.

\- Chwila. Gdyby tu był Mercury, zabiłby mnie. Dlaczego ty jesteś... miły?

\- Ani ja, ani ty nie chcemy nikogo zabić, prawda? To, co teraz robisz, jest tym, co pewnie ja zrobiłbym na twoim miejscu. Sądzę, że jesteś na tyle sprytny, by wiedzieć, że zabicie kogokolwiek może oznaczać długi okres w więzieniu. Wiesz, skoro studiujesz prawo i tak dalej.

Harry przez chwilę patrzy na ziemię. - Dlaczego tyle o mnie wiecie? Jestem jakimś waszym kozłem ofiarnym, czy co?

\- To...

\- Jestem, prawda? Przez mojego ojca. Jestem waszą kartą przetargową. Dlatego mnie nie zabijesz.

\- Na pewno bym tego nie chciał. Ale N-Mercury, z drugiej strony, mógłby to zrobić - mówi Louis, a jego oczy rozszerzają się z powodu tego, co mógł przez przypadek powiedzieć. Ale Harry usłyszał to, zawsze był dobrym słuchaczem.

\- Znasz ich prawdziwe imiona - stwierdza Harry. Strzela w ciemno, ale z drugiej strony przeczytał wiele książek o psychologii, by wiedzieć, że wyraz twarzy Louisa oznacza, że ma rację.

\- Sprawiasz, że naprawdę trudno mi jest cię nie zabić - mówi Louis.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Już kilka razy próbowałeś ze mną pogrywać, znasz moje prawdziwe imię i wiesz, że ja znam ich imiona.

Harry oblizuje wargi. - Może im to powiem.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - wypala Louis i podchodzi bliżej.

-Powiem.

\- Zabiją mnie.

Harry unosi brew. - I co z tego?

\- Nie mógłbyś żyć sam ze sobą, gdybyś to zrobił. Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem.

\- Mam dziewiętnaście lat.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Czy to naprawdę ma znaczenie?

\- Tak. Traktujesz mnie protekcjonalnie tylko dlatego, że masz broń.

\- Przepraszam.

Harry kiwa głową, przekładając prawą stopę przez lewą.

\- Teraz idź spać. I nie wyskakuj już z czymś takim, dobra?

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli wyskoczę? - pyta Harry, kiedy wraca na swoje miejsce i siada wciąż patrząc na Louisa.

\- Mówiono mi, że jestem szalony.

\- A jesteś?

Louis wzrusza ramionami i idzie usiąść na swoim krześle.

\- Raczej nie chcesz się o tym przekonać.

*** 

Kolejny rozdział za nami :) Koniecznie dajcie znać, jak wam się podoba :)

Trzeci rozdział w poniedziałek lub wtorek,

Buziaki !! xoxo


	3. Dzień 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

_**Zink** _ _, znany jako Zayn Malik, 21 lat. Szuka go FBI, ponieważ kilkakrotnie włamał się do NASA, CIA i innych serwerów, dopóki nie popełnił błędu. Jego IQ wynosi 149. **„Mózg operacji"**._

-

**Dzień 2 - 26 godzina napadu (piątek, 21, 13:30)**

Zostają wypuszczeni z pokoi, w których spali około godziny 12, by pójść do łazienki, po pięć osób, a kiedy dostają obiad (chińskie jedzenie - Bóg jeden wie, skąd biorą dla nich posiłki), jest po 13:00.

\- Słuchajcie - mówi Mercury, gdy skończyli jeść i pić wodę. - Wiem, że potrzebujecie świeżego powietrza, więc podzielimy was na grupy i wyjdziemy na dach.

Harry odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Nialla, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Zostają podzieleni na cztery grupy po dziesięć osób, ponieważ pracownicy fabryki oraz magazynu ciągle są na dole, drukując pieniądze z pomocą Silver.

\- Iron, idź z grupą Hydrogena - mówi Mercury do Irona. - Musisz mieć oko na Stylesa.

Harry robi minę, której ma nadzieję, że Mercury nie widzi, ponieważ ci faceci mają broń, a na dachu pewnie będą ich obserwować snajperzy i myślą, że będzie udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku? Szczerze mówiąc, ukradł broń Louisowi dziesięć godzin temu, ale to nie ma teraz najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie zrobiłby nic, by rozłościć Mercury'ego, to na pewno.

Niall ponownie znajduje się razem z nim w grupie, więc Harry staje obok niego, gdy dostają maski, kiedy znajdują sie na ostatnim piętrze, gotowi by wyjść na dach.

\- Załóżcie maski i zachowujcie się, inaczej nie odetchniecie świeżym powietrzem przez następne osiem dni - mówi Iron i to mu się wymyka, a Harry teraz wie, że planują zakończyć skok za osiem dni.

Trzech zakładników dostaje nie naładowane pistolety, aby nie mogli odróżnić zakładników od osób zamieszanych w napad, a potem Iron otwiera drzwi.

Harry nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że będzie kiedyś tak bardzo potrzebował świeżego powietrza. Nie wiedział, że będzie tak szczęśliwy znajdując się na otwartej przestrzeni. Dostrzega snajperów na dachach budynków obok Banku Wielkiej Brytanii, więc stara się, jak tylko może, by nie wyglądać na osobę, która ma coś wspólnego z tym napadem. Właściwie to prawda, ale każdy ma na sobie czerwone kombinezony i maski, więc nie ma szans, by snajperzy domyślili się, kto jest kim.

Siedzi obok Nialla na ziemi. Wie, że to on, ponieważ jest jedyną osobą, która ma na sobie Conversy zrobione na zamówienie.

\- Ostatniej nocy próbowałem ukraść pistolet - przyznaje się Niallowi, a Harry wyobraża sobie, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się pod maską z zaskoczenia.

\- O mój Boże!

\- Cicho - ucisza go Harry, gdy widzi Louisa (to musi być Louis, ponieważ jest niższy od innych zakładników na dachu) odwraca głowę w ich kierunku.

Niall patrzy na Louisa, zanim odwraca głowę z powrotem w kierunku Harry'ego. - I jak ci poszło? Popierdoliło cię, stary?

Harry kręci głową. - Um... Hydrogen spał, a ja wziąłem broń, ale się obudził.

\- I co zrobił?

\- Zabrał ją.

Niall potrząsa głową. - Jesteś szalony, przysięgam. Nie rób takich numerów, Harry, bo cię zabiją.

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że przestrzegają pewnych zasad, a do nich należy nie zabijanie zakładników.

\- Trzymają sześćdziesięciu siedmiu zakładników uwięzionych jak szczury, machają swoimi Ak-47. Nie sądzę, żeby się wahali, gdyby mieli kogoś zabić, jeśli dzięki temu ich plan miałby się udać.

Harry spogląda w kierunku Louisa, zastanawiając się, czy byłby w stanie kogoś zabić. Jeśli tak, Harry prawdopodobnie byłby pierwszy. I jest pewien, że Louis już by to zrobił, gdyby nie był ich kartą przetargową.

\- Zamknij się.

Głos Irona wyrywa ich z rozmowy. Rozmawia z jednym z zakładników.

\- Nie. Nie zamierzam się zamknąć. Wiesz, co Chemik powiedziała o związkach - dobra, więc to głos Mercury'ego. Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł na dach.

\- Nie ręczę za siebie, jeśli zaraz się nie zamkniesz - ostrzega Iron i celuje pistoletem w Mercury'ego.

\- Iron, tutaj są snajperzy - ostrzega go Louis, a Harry miał rację, kiedy zgadywał, który to on, nawet z maską i w czerwonym kombinezonie.

\- Pierdolę to. Nie masz prawa tak mówić o Zaynie.

Nick klęka i unosi ręce. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się, ponieważ Mercury zachowuje się tak, jakby był jednym z zakładników, któremu grozi napastnik.

I ma rację, ponieważ później rozbrzmiewa strzał, a Iron upada na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu.

Louis przeklina i biegnie do niego. - Wracajcie do środka. Już! - krzyczy, a następnie prosi jednego z zakładników, by pomógł mu wnieść Irona do środka.

Serce Harry'ego bije coraz szybciej, gdy podąża za wszystkimi do środka, drzwi zamykają się z hukiem.

Louis zdejmuje maskę Irona i sprawdza, czy oddycha. Patrzy na Mercury'ego.

\- Powiedz Oxygen, żeby spotkała się ze mną w biurze - potem odwraca głowę w stronę Harry'ego. - Chwyć go za stopy. Ty też.

Niall i Harry podbiegają do niego, a Mercury bierze broń Irona, zanim sprowadza resztę zakładników po schodach. Louis trzyma Liama pod pachami, podczas gdy Niall i Harry trzymają go za nogi.

Kładą go na kanapie w biurze, a Iron nie przestaje jęczeć z bólu, gdy Louis rozpina mu kombinezon i ściąga go z ramion, odsłaniając ranę od postrzału. Teraz ma dwie rany, a kule wciąż są w środku.

\- Ja pierdolę, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - przeklina Louis, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

Drzwi do biura uderzają o ścianę, a do środka wchodzi Oxygen, a za nią naprawdę wściekły Zayn.

Oxygen klęka przed kanapą i sprawdza ranę, gdy Zayn chwyta telefon stacjonarny, mówiąc, że dzwoni do Chemika.

\- Tak. Iron został postrzelony. Znowu! - krzyczy do telefonu. - Musisz porozmawiać z policją i powiedzieć im, żeby przysłali lekarzy, aby wyjąc mu kulę. Teraz, kurwa, dobra.

Harry wymienia spojrzenia z Niallem. Nieporadnie stoją obok kanapy, z rękami zwisającymi po bokach, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć lub zrobić. Oxygen patrzy na nich.

\- Nie stójcie tak, przynieście mi zestaw pierwszej pomocy z półki! - krzyczy na nich, a Harry szybko reaguje. Bierze zestaw, a Niall jej go wręcza.

\- Skąd tyle wiesz, co robić z ranami postrzałowymi?

\- Kiedy Silver i ja realizowałyśmy swoje plany, ona zajmowała się fałszowaniem pieniędzy, a ja... innymi rzeczami. A to znaczy, że miałam kilka ran postrzałowych na ciele i w końcu nauczyłam się, jak je leczyć, dopóki nie mógł tego zrobić lekarz.

Niall wpatruje się w nią. - To jest naprawdę gorące. Czekaj, zapomnij, że to powiedziałem.

Oxygen przewraca oczami, a potem odwraca się, by ponownie spojrzeć na ranę Irona. - Potrzebujemy lekarzy, żeby wyjęli kulę i go zaszyli.

Zayn powtarza wszystko, co mówi "Chemikowi", a po uzyskaniu potwierdzenia, relaksuje się i odkłada słuchawkę.

\- Co powiedziała? - pyta Louis.

\- Porozmawia z policją i sprowadzi tutaj lekarzy. Kurwa! - przeklina Zayn i uderza w ścianę.

Harry i Niall zostają w końcu sprowadzeni na dół do głównej sali, aby usiąść z resztą zakładników, ponieważ Oxygen ma dość chaotycznego zachowania Nialla.

***

**Dzień 2 - 32 godzina napadu (piątek, 21, 19:30)**

Louis zaciska palce wokół pistoletu i kieruje go w stronę głównych drzwi, na twarzy ma maskę. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi odbija się echem w olbrzymiej, cichej sali i wchodzi dwóch mężczyzn oraz jedna kobieta. Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, ponieważ to... Chemik. Co ona tu robi?

\- Jestem lekarzem - mówi jeden z mężczyzn i podnosi ręce w górę, a Cowell i Nick go przeszukują. Obaj mają założone maski. - A to są moi asystenci.

Louis przechyla głowę, by spojrzeć na Chemika, która potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się. Obaj mężczyźni są wyraźnie przerażeni, ponieważ wszyscy, w tym Liam, który jest na stole pośrodku pokoju, mają maski.

Chemik przechodzi obok Louisa i udaje, że patrzy na ranę Liama, podczas gdy obaj mężczyźni są przeszukiwani.

\- Drugi jest z policji - mówi szeptem, wciągając ze swojej torby stetoskop i słucha bicia serca Liama. - Z okularami. Wiesz co robić.

Nick bierze tacę z ich rzeczami na górę, by Zayn mógł podłożyć malutki mikrofon do okularów policjanta.

\- Co tutaj robisz - mówi Louis i cofa się, gdy lekarz i policjant podchodzą.

\- Jestem asystentką w szpitalu - odpowiada i wyjmuje strzykawkę z torby, co prawdopodobnie jest znieczuleniem.

Każdy obserwuje ich w milczeniu, gdy wyciągają dwie kule z ramion Liama, a następnie go zszywają. Trwa to około dwóch godzin, a do tego czasu jest już prawie 22:00. Liam śpi na stole, wciąż mając maskę na twarzy, gdy trójka z nich oddaje im ich rzeczy, a drzwi się zamykają.

Zayn uspokoił się, gdy drzwi ponownie zostały zamknięte. Powiedziano wszystkim, by zdjęli maski, a Louis nie wiedział, że będzie czerpał przyjemność z oddechu (prawie) świeżego powietrza, tak jak teraz.

Hailee i Zayn idą po kanapki dla wszystkich, więc jedzą kolację, a potem idą do łazienki, by później pójść spać, ponieważ to był wyczerpujący dzień. Louis może mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie stracą panowania nad ludźmi, ponieważ zostało jeszcze osiem dni, a potem ich nie ma.

Podczas gdy pierwsza grupa facetów zostaje zabrana do łazienki, by umyć zęby, bierze prysznic w głównym biurze, a następnie schodzi na dół do fabryki, by zobaczyć, jak Gigi radzi sobie z drukowaniem pieniędzy.

Znajduje się tam biuro, w którym linie telefoniczne zostały odcięte, a wszystko, co mogło zostać użyte jako broń, zostało usunięte, więc pięć pracowników może zostać zamkniętych, kiedy śpią. Widok sprawia, że jego serce słabnie, ponieważ nie znosi oglądania ludzi uwięzionych w ten sposób, ale przypomina sobie, że Lottie potrzebuje operacji, a sam ucieka od kilku lat bez powodu.

Gigi znajduje się w innym biurze, tuż obok tego, gdzie śpią ludzie, rozmawiając z facetem odpowiedzialnym za fabrykę. Na oszklonych ścianach pomieszczenia zapisanych jest szminką wiele numerów seryjnych.

\- Jak ci idzie? - pyta Louis, a ona się odwraca.

\- Całkiem nieźle. Drukujemy 130 milionów funtów dziennie w banknotach o wartości pięćdziesięciu funtów - odpowiada, uśmiechając się. Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się.

\- Więc będziemy mieć ponad miliard? - pyta, licząc w pamięci.

Gigi kiwa głową. - Więcej niż się spodziewaliśmy.

\- Nie jesteś zmęczona? - pyta ją Louis, patrząc, jak obserwuje współpracowników.

\- Trochę, ale Oxygen i ja zmieniamy się co dwanaście godzin, bo Neon jest zajęta przebijaniem się przez podłogę w skarbcu.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię zastąpił, żebyś mogła sie przespać? - proponuje Louis, mimo że sam jest śpiący.

Uśmiecha się do niego szczerze. - Nie, Hydrogen, jest dobrze. Idź spać. Dam sobie radę.

Zostawia ją samą i wraca na górę, by zabrać swoją grupę do łazienki, a potem do pokoju, w którym spali ostatniej nocy.

***

Dzień 2 - 36 godzina napadu (piątek, 21, 23:45)

\- Nie próbuj dzisiaj ukraść mojego pistoletu - mówi Louis do Harry'ego tuż przed wejściem do łazienki, by umyć zęby.

Niall posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie, a potem Mercury wchodzi do łazienki i prosi Louisa, żeby wyszedł na chwilę.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamykają, jeden z facetów z poprzedniej nocy odwraca się do nich, szepcząc.

\- Słuchajcie, możemy poczekać, aż zaśnie, a potem wziąć pistolet - proponuje. - Musimy przejąć kontrolę, w przeciwnym razie kto wie, jak długo tu będziemy.

Harry potrząsa głową. - Kiepski pomysł.

\- Niby dlaczego? - pyta inny facet, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

\- Bo mają broń. I jestem prawie pewny, że mają też słuchawki, więc wystarczy, że krzyknie, a pozostali natychmiast zjawią się w pokoju.

\- Zauroczyłeś się tym facetem, czy co? - pyta Max, dołączając do rozmowy.

\- Nie, tylko...

Przerywa im otwarcie się drzwi i wchodzi Louis, ale nie wcześniej, gdy wszyscy się zgadzają, że nie pójdą spać, żeby móc zabrać pistolet i zagrozić Louisowi.

Oczywiście Harry też nie może zasnąć. Nie jest pewien, ile czasu minęło, odkąd byli w ciemności, ale wie, że nikt nie śpi, bo nie słyszy chrapania.

Wychyla głowę zza kanapy, by spojrzeć w kierunku Louisa. Tym razem broń ma w ramionach (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Harry próbował ukraść ją zeszłej nocy), a jego głowa odchylona jest na oparcie krzesła. Wygląda na śpiącego.

Słyszy, jak ktoś porusza się z drugiego końca pokoju. Tom (starszy chłopak, jak dowiedział się Harry) przysunął się do Louisa, podczas gdy John (ten, który wpadł na pomysł z ukradnięciem broni) patrzy i kiwa głową.

Kurwa, to się źle skończy, ktoś zostanie ranny.

Serce Harry'ego bije coraz szybciej, kiedy wstaje i podchodzi do Louisa.

\- Co ty robisz? - syczy max, a Harry potrząsa głową, gdy dotyka ramienia Louisa, potrząsając nim, dopóki się nie obudzi,

\- Co? - pyta Louis, przecierając oczy.

\- Muszę iść do łazienki - mówi mu Harry.

\- Nie możesz poczekać do jutra?

Harry potrząsa głową. - Nie.

Louis jęczy i dotyka słuchawkę w uchu. - Potrzebuję kogoś do pokoju 28 - potem wstaje z krzesła i rozciąga się.

Drzwi otwierają się, a do środka wchodzi Oxygen.

\- Jestem - mówi do Louisa, który kiwa głową, a potem wyprowadza Harry'ego w pokoju.

Dopóki nie jest w drodze do łazienki z pistoletem na plecach, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał się zmusić do sikania, jeśli nie chce wyjawić Louisowi prawdziwego powodu, dla którego nalegał na wydostanie się z pokoju.

Harry patrzy się na siebie w lustrze, kiedy wchodzą do łazienki, a Louis przechyla głowę.

\- Nie miałeś sikać? - pyta.

\- Tak, uch... Nie muszę już teraz.

Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Więc co zrobiłeś? - Harry próbuje przedłużyć ten moment, jak tylko może.

Louis robi zdziwioną minę. - Co?

\- Zayn jest tutaj, ponieważ FBI go szuka, czy coś takiego, dlatego nie ma nic do stracenia. Wszyscy, którzy biorą udział w tej akcji, prawdopodobnie są w tej samej sytuacji, więc zastanawiam się, co zrobiłeś.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ci to powiem?

\- Znam już twoje imię. Co masz do stracenia? Poza tym jestem prawie pewien, że już wiem, co zrobiłeś, bo kiedy spotkałem cię w tym pubie, wiedziałem, że wyglądasz znajomo.

Wyraz twarzy Louisa to wszystko, co Harry naprawdę musi wiedzieć.

\- Słuchaj, albo skorzystasz z toalety, albo biorę cię z powrotem - mówi Louis, a Harry kiwa głową, zanim wchodzi do jednej z kabin.

Rozpina kombinezon i wyjmuje telefon, ponieważ odkrył, że mają one kieszenie i zaczyna mu to przeszkadzać. Ekran zapala się, gdy go wyciąga, a jego serce bije coraz szybciej.

\- Nie słyszę, żebyś sikał - mówi Louis z drugiej strony drzwi.

Serce Harry'ego prawie wyskakuje z piersi.

\- Daj mi chwilę - mówi Harry i słyszy, jak wzdycha.

Teraz albo nigdy, więc otwiera aplikację do wysyłania wiadomości, ponieważ Simon, nie zabezpieczył telefonu hasłem. Wpisuje numer telefonu swojego ojca, a następnie pisze wiadomość.

_Tu Harry. Znalazłem telefon, nic mi nie jest. Nie odpisuj._

Louis puka do drzwi, a Harry śpieszy się, wkładając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, zanim opróżnia toaletę i wychodzi z kabiny.

\- Nie słyszałem, ja sikasz - mówi Louis, gdy Harry myje ręce.

\- Dlatego, że sikałem po boku toalety, więc... - próbuje Harry, a Louis nie wygląda na człowieka, który to kupuje, ale nic nie mówi.

Kiedy Harry odwraca się od zlewu, Louis obserwuje go z irytacją.

\- Czy możemy... Chodzi mi o to... Możemy zostać tu jeszcze chwilę? Powietrze jest dużo... czystsze.

\- To łazienka - mówi Louis i opiera się o zlew.

\- Czy to oznacza tak? - pyta Harry, a Louis przewraca oczami, wzruszając ramionami.

Harry podchodzi do zamkniętego okna i zsuwa sie po ścianie, by usiąść na podłodze pod nim. Okno jest z widokiem na mur z cegły, co oznacza, że znajduje się pomiędzy dwiema częściami budynku.

\- Mogę otworzyć okno? - pyta.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - brzmi odpowiedź.

\- Dlaczego? To pomiędzy dwiema częściami budynku. Nie zamierzam wyskakiwać z tego i uciekać.

\- Zamknij się.

Harry opiera łokcie o kolana i kładzie głowę na dłoniach.

\- Jakie są imiona wszystkich osób? - pyta Harry.

\- Czasami chcesz rozmawiać tylko po to, by usłyszeć swój głos, czy co?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Próbuję tylko nawiązać rozmowę. Minęły dwa dni i chyba oszaleję. Więc możemy być dla siebie mili, mimo że masz oczywistą przewagę.

Louis wzdycha. - Ja jestem Hydrogen, jest też Neon, Oxygen, Iron, Zink, Silver. I Mercury.

\- A kobieta, która była dzisiaj asystentem to ta, która zaplanowała to wszystko, tak? Ta, z którą rozmawiacie przez ten telefon stacjonarny.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się z przerażenia. - Co?

\- A nie?

\- Jak na to wpadłeś?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - To kobieta, z którą rozmawiałeś w tym pubie.

\- Kurwa - mówi Louis pod nosem i celuje w niego swoją bronią. - Powinienem cię teraz zabić.

Harry unosi ręce w obronnym geście. - Proszę, nie rób tego. Nie powiem nikomu, przysięgam.

\- Ta, jasne - śmieje sie Louis.

\- Nawet jeśli bym to zrobił, a nie zrobię, nikogo już tutaj nie będzie, prawda?

Louis zastanawia się nad tym, z palcem na spuście. Potem opuszcza pistolet.

\- Cieszę się, że to ty nas pilnujesz, a nie Mercury - mówi Harry po kilu minutach ciszy.

\- Dlaczego? Zresztą nieważne, rozumiem. Ma temperament.

\- Tak, myślę, że nie zawahałby się kogoś skrzywdzić, bo... - milknie Harry, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Z definicji rtęć jest po prostu trującym, ciekłym metalem, a jego związki są potencjalnie toksyczne i powodują uszkodzenia ośrodka układu nerwowego. Odpowiada to postaci Mercury'ego.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - pyta Louis, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Chciałem studiować chemię i dużo czytałem o tym, gdy byłem w szkole. Jakie są te pozostałe imiona? Oxygen? Bezbarwny gaz, stosowany w szpitalach, by pomóc pacjentom oddychać.

Louis unosi brwi. - Dokładnie. Coś jak uzdrowiciel. Teraz Iron.

\- Uch... Iron? Średnio twardy metal magnetyczny. Silny i naprawdę... plastyczny, kiedy wchodzi w kontakt z innymi elementami. Łatwo wcisnąć go w określony kształt bez łamania pękania...

\- Wiem, co to znaczy - ripostuje Louis. - Więc można powiedzieć, że to "mięsień" elementów? - Harry przytakuje. - Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Cholera.

\- Co?

\- Nic. A Zink?

\- Głównym zastosowaniem jest zapobieganie rdzewieniu żelaza.

\- Ha - mówi Louis. - Jak... ironicznie.

Harry się z tego śmieje.

\- Nie zamierzona gra słów - mówi Louis, z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Zink jest bardzo przydatny w chemii, zwłaszcza gdy jest połączony z innymi elementami. Jakby... "mózg" elementów, można tak ująć.

Louis wygląda na zagubionego w swoich myślach, więc Harry kontynuuje.

\- Silver, na przykład, jest miękkim, błyszczącym metalem. Używanym do biżuterii, ponieważ jest także rozciągliwy. W sumie jak o tym myślę, opisuję Silver, jako twojego partnera - mówi Harry. - Więc ktokolwiek wybrał te nazwy, naprawdę je przemyślał.

\- No co ty - mamrocze Louis. - Neon?

\- Bezbarwny gaz, nie posiadający związków chemicznych. Nie ma wiele do powiedzenia na jego temat, szczerze mówiąc, używany jest w lampach fluorescencyjnych. Kluczowy element, wiesz? Bardzo ważny - mówi Harry, próbując domyślić się, jaka jest rola Neon w tym wszystkim.

Silver jest najprawdopodobniej tą w fabryce pieniędzy, ponieważ tak naprawdę Harry nie widział jej w pobliżu, ponieważ jest to metal używany do biżuterii i lśniących rzeczy.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co symbolizuje Hydrogen? - pyta Harry, próbując przypomnieć sobie informacje na ten temat.

\- Pewnie.

Gdy Louis wstaje, Harry czuje się niekomfortowo, poza tym ma broń w ręce, ale nic nie mówi.

\- Hydrogen jest gazem wybuchowym, a także najlżejszym pierwiastkiem. Bardzo łatwopalny i wybuchowy w razie zapłonu w powietrzu. Głównie używany do paliwa rakietowego, ale chodzi o... - Harry milknie.

\- Co?

\- To najważniejszy element, ponieważ bez niego nic nie byłoby w stanie istnieć i przetrwać.

Louis oblizuje wargi. Harry kontynuuje.

\- Jestem prawie pewien, że jesteś... najważniejszym elementem układanki w "jej", kimkolwiek jest, oczach.

Louis przełyka ślinę. - Dobra, nie wiem. Wystarczy ci tego świeżego powietrza? Powinniśmy wracać.

\- Czekaj - mówi Harry, ale mimo to wstaje. - Gdzie się myjecie? Powoli zaczynam... śmierdzieć. Mogę skorzystać z prysznica?

\- Co? - pyta Louis, kręcąc głową. - Nie ma mowy, żebyś mógł skorzystać z prysznica. Za kogo ty się masz?

Harry spuszcza głowę, a potem wychodzi z łazienki.

\- Długo wam to zajęło - mówi Oxygen, kiedy wchodzą do pokoju, wskazując na nich latarką.

\- Przepraszam, miałem podrażnione jelito - mówi do niej Harry i próbuje zignorować gniewne spojrzenia, które dostaje od chłopaków.

\- Zamieniłaś się już z Silver? - pyta Louis.

\- Nie, właśnie chciałam to zrobić.

Harry wraca na podłogę za kanapą, a Niall patrzy na niego, kiedy Oxygen i Louis kontynuują rozmowę.

\- Co? - pyta.

\- Czemu to tak długo trwało?

Harry obniża głos, żeby szeptać. - Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ci faceci rozpoczęli pieprzoną wojnę, wiesz?

\- Harry - szepcze Niall. - To się w końcu wydarzy i nic na to nie poradzimy.

\- Możemy ich ostrzec.

\- Nie ma mowy. Są wrogami, gorącymi wrogami, ale jednak wrogami. Nie możemy pozwolić, by nasze zauroczenia nam przeszkodziły.

\- Jakie zauroczenia? Nie mam "Zauroczenia" - syczy Harry, robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu.

\- Oh, proszę cię. Znam cię całe życie.

\- Nie, nie znasz.

Niall przewraca oczami. - Tak czy inaczej, w porządku. Rozumiem. Zaprosiłbym ją gdzieś, ale wiesz. Teraz nie jest odpowiedni moment.

Harry chichocze. - Oczywiście.

\- Sądzę, że ona też mnie lubi.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Jak cię nie było, celowała do mnie z broni jakieś trzy razy.

\- Zamknijcie się tam - mówi Louis, kiedy drzwi zamykają się za Oxygenem, przerywając im rozmowę. - Idźcie spać.

Niall porusza brwiami na Harry'ego, który kręci głową i układa poduszkę, zanim kładzie na niej głowę. I tak nie idzie spać.

***

**Dzień 3 - 45 godzina napadu (sobota, 22, 8:34)**

Harry zostaje obudzony przez pistolet przyciśnięty do żeber.

\- Cóż za cudowny sposób na pobudkę - mamrocze i pociera oczy, aby zobaczyć Louisa, który na niego patrzy.

\- Nie bądź taki mądry. Wstawaj.

\- Co?

Harry wstaje, naprawdę żałując, że nie dostanie kawy i papierosa. Czy powinien poprosić o to Louisa? Wie, że palił, nawet w maleńkim pokoju, w którym muszą spać.

Jego wzrok pada jednak na Mercurym, więc powstrzymuje się od mówienia czegokolwiek innego. Nie lubi go, a po wczorajszej rozmowie z Louisem na temat pierwiastków chemicznych, jest całkiem pewien, że kobieta, która nadała im te imiona, upewniła się, żeby do nich pasowały. Więc Mercury jest toksyczny, to na pewno.

\- Idziemy do łazienki - Louis informuje Mercury'ego.

\- Naprawdę muszą chodzić do łazienki trzy razy dziennie? - pada odpowiedź.

Harry patrzy w kamerę, którą ustawili w kącie i udaje, że jest w biurze, ponieważ wie, że "Chemik" patrzy.

\- Na co się gapisz? - Mercury pyta Harry'ego, podchodząc bliżej i celuje w niego bronią.

\- Przestań - mówi Louis i staje przed Harrym. - To ludzie, muszą chodzić do łazienki więcej niż trzy razy dziennie.

Mercury przechyla głowę, a Harry jest świadom, że wszyscy w pokoju ich obserwują. Faceci są skuleni w kącie pokoju, czekając na instrukcje, a Harry jest pewien, że chcą go udusić, bo zrujnował ich wczorajszy plan.

\- Co jest, Hydrogen? - śmieje się Mercury. - Zauroczyłeś się, czy co?

Policzki Harry'ego płoną, więc przyciska do nich swoje zimne ręce w nadziei, że się ochłodzą.

\- Czy mogę bronić ludzkich praw tylko wtedy, gdy się w kimś podkochuję? - pyta Louis, wpadając w złość.

\- W porządku, wyluzuj - śmieje się Mercury, cofając się.

Okej, więc Mercury ma wrażenie, że Louis mógłby go pokonać. Dobrze wiedzieć, myśli Harry.

Mercury ostatecznie na nich czeka, aż pójdą w kierunku łazienki przed śniadaniem, więc Harry wychodzi za Niallem z pokoju. Louis prowadzi ich do łazienki, a Harry jest niesamowicie świadomy faktu, że Mercury znajduje się za nim z pistoletem w dłoniach.

Z jakiegoś powodu, Harry nigdy nie czuje się w niebezpieczeństwie, gdy Louis trzyma pistolet w ręku wycelowany w jego stronę, ale z Mercury'm to zupełnie inna historia.

Zapamiętał, by spróbować zapytać Louisa ponownie, czy mógłby wziąć prysznic w gabinecie, gdy myje zęby szczoteczką jednorazowego użytku. Zdejmują górne części kombinezonów i myją się, zanim podają między sobą dezodorant.

\- Zabierz ich na dół - mówi Mercury do Louisa.

\- Wiem, co mam robić - odpowiada.

Kiedy wychodzą z łazienki, kieszeń Harry'ego wibruje.

Całe jego ciało zamarza, a adrenalina zmieszana ze strachem opanowuje każdą jego część.

Wtedy telefon zaczyna dzwonić, a echo rozbrzmiewa w łazience. Czuje za sobą Mercury'ego, zanim zostaje odwrócony, by stawić mu czoła. Mercury rozpina jego kieszeń i wyjmuje dzwoniący telefon.

Harry już wie, że to jego ojciec.

\- No no no - śmieje się Mercury. - Co my tu mamy?

***


	4. Dzień 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> _Liam Payne, 20 - **Iron**. Poszukiwany za bicie i torturowanie facetów dla mafii. **"Mięśniak".**_

 

**Dzień 3 - 46 godzina napadu (sobota, 22, 9:05)**

\- Co my tu mamy? - pyta Mercury, podnosząc telefon i uśmiechając się do Harry'ego, który obecnie jest w innym wymiarze, srając w gacie i modląc się do Bogów, by okazali mu łaskę. 

Harry jest martwy. Każdy to wie. Mercury woła Oxygen, która chodzi po korytarzu, by sprowadziła resztę facetów na dół, co sprawia, że Harry zostaje sam z Louisem i nim, zwanym również wcielonym diabłem.

\- Skąd to masz? Myślałeś, że ci to ujdzie na sucho? - śmieje się Mercury, zanim rzuca telefon na ziemię i rozwala go butem.

Czy Harry powinien teraz uciec? Zabiją go, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

\- To wszystko twoja wina, wiesz o tym? - Mercury pyta Louisa, który aktualnie patrzy na Harry'ego z rozczarowaniem na twarzy.

\- Jakim kurwa cudem? - pyta Louis, rozszerzając nozdrza.

\- A to nie ty pilnowałeś go przez ostatnie trzy dni, nie zauważając, że zabrał telefon?

Louis kręci głową. - Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy go wziął ani jak go przemycił.

Na twarzy Louisa ponownie pojawia się rozczarowanie, a Harry ma wrażenie, że nie może oddychać. Wyraz twarzy Mercury'ego jest przerażający, jakby z tego powodu chciał wszystko wysadzić w powietrze.

\- Zakładnicy nigdy nie zaczną nas szanować i dalej będą próbować takich sztuczek, jeśli nie damy im nauczki.

I okej, głowa Harry'ego wiruje, ponieważ Mercury brzmi poważnie, a Louis nic nie mówi. Nie mogą go zastrzelić, prawda? Prawda???

\- To co mam zrobić, Mercury? Zabić tego dzieciaka?

Mercury kiwa głową, a serce Harry'ego spada do spodni. Och, kurwa, on mówi poważnie. 

\- Nie mówisz poważnie - mówi chłodno Louis i patrzy na Harry'ego. - Ona wyraźnie powiedziała, że mamy nie zabijać...

\- Mam w dupie to, co powiedziała. Nie ma jej z nami, nie przechodzi przez to samo. Stworzyła te zasady, nie wiedząc, co się stanie, ani jak sprawy się potoczą. 

Na zewnątrz słychać zamieszanie, a Marcury patrzy na drzwi, zanim z powrotem spogląda na nich.

\- Zabij go, albo ja to zrobię - spluwa, zanim wychodzi za drzwi. 

Harry patrzy, jak zamykają się za nim i czuje, że nie może oddychać.

Gdy odwraca się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Louisem, pistolet skierowany jest w jego stronę.

\- Co robisz? - pyta, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Muszę... - ucina Louis, wciąż trzymając pistolet przy piersi Harry'ego. 

\- Błagam, nie strzelaj, obiecuję, że nie będę próbował... 

\- Zamknij się - jęczy Louis, przeczesując włosy palcami ze sfrustrowaniem.

\- Słuchaj, słuchaj - mówi Harry, próbując go uspokoić. Nie ma pojęcia, co robić ani co powiedzieć, panikuje, bo Louis też panikuje, kiedy to on powinien wiedzieć, co robić (albo czego nie robić) w tej sytuacji. - Możesz postrzelić mnie w nogę. Wtedy będzie krew. 

\- I co zrobię... Nie wiem, stary. To jest popieprzone, kurwa - bruka Louis i przeżuwa wargę.

Słyszą głos Mercury'ego dochodzący z korytarza, a Harry chce krzyczeć, ponieważ NIE pisał się na to, kiedy zgodził się pójść na tą rozmowę kwalifikacyjną przez swojego ojca. 

\- Dawaj, Louis! - krzyczy pod wpływem chwili, a Louis unosi głowę. Celuje bronią w Harry'ego i strzela. Harry odruchowo zamyka oczy, ale ból nie nadchodzi.

Kiedy je otwiera, w ścianie za nim jest kulka, a Louis ciężko oddycha. 

\- Po prostu to zrób - nalega Harry, ponieważ słyszy ciężkie buty, uderzające o podłogę z każdym kolejnym krokiem Mercury'ego za drzwiami łazienki, a także jego gwizdanie, zwiastujące, że jest coraz bliżej.

Kiedy Louis się nie porusza, Harry wyrywa mu z rąk pistolet, a starszy mężczyzna nawet się nie sprzeciwia.

\- Co ty robisz - mówi Louis miękkim głosem, kiedy Harry gryzie się w nadgarstek i celuje bronią w udo.

Zamyka oczy i naciska spust. 

Ból przeszywa całe jego ciało i czuje falę gorąca biegnącą od jego uda do uszu. Rzuca pistolet i trochę się chwieje, więc Louis rusza się, by go złapać, zanim upadnie.

Kładzie Harry'ego na podłodze, a krew wylewa się z jego nogi, pokrywając podłogę centymetr po centymetrze. Drzwi do łazienki otwierają się, więc Harry kładzie się na podłodze obok kałuży krwi i zamyka oczy.

Słyszy kroki Mercury'ego, gdy się zbliża, aż ostatecznie zatrzymuje się kilka metrów od niego. 

\- Potrzebowałeś dwóch strzałów, żeby go zabić? - Mercury pyta Louisa.

\- Pieprz się, Mercury - spluwa Louis. - Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zastrzeliłem.

\- Racja, wcześniej użyłeś noża - śmieje się Mercury, a Louis mamrocze coś pod nosem.

\- Co mam z nim zrobić? - pyta Louis po chwili ciszy. 

\- Zabierz go do magazynu i włóż do pudła, czy coś.

Harry zaciska zęby i opiera się przeklinania jak szewc na Mercury'ego. Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, zapada cisza, a Harry zastanawia się, jak niektórzy ludzie mogą być tak okrutni. 

***

**Dzień 3 - 48 godzina napadu (sobota, 22, 11:30)**

Louis zostawia Harry'ego samego po piętnastu minutach chodzenia po łazience i zastanawiania się, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Cały ich plan się zmienił i jest przekonany, że Chemik będzie wściekła, gdy się dowie. 

\- Co się stało? Co to za strzały? - pyta Zayn, gdy tylko Louis wchodzi do głównego biura, aby znaleźć apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Louis wie, że może ufać Zaynowi. Wie, że nie wygada się, że tak naprawdę nie zabił Harry'ego.

\- Mercury kazał mi zabić tego dzieciaka.

Zayn wygląda na zszokowanego. - Co? Jakiego dzieciaka? Stylesa? Chyba nie...

Louis kręci głową, otwierając szafkę i przeglądając ją. 

\- Nie, nie zrobiłem tego, ale Mercury myśli, że go zabiłem.

\- Kurwa, Hydrogen, co tu się dzieje do cholery?

Louis bierze zestaw pierwszej pomocy. - Postrzeliłem go w nogę. Posłuchaj, Mercury postradał zmysły. Muszę zabrać tego dzieciaka gdzieś, gdzie go nie znajdzie. 

\- Są tutaj cztery skarbce...

\- Ale Neon przekopuje się przez jeden.

\- Mogę włamać się do systemu i odblokować stąd jeden - proponuje Zayn i idzie usiąść przy laptopie. - Możesz go tam zabrać, a potem coś wymyślimy. 

\- Muszę znaleźć sposób, by go tam sprowadzić tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył - mówi Louis, zamykając szafkę, w której znalazł apteczkę pierwszej pomocy.

\- Właśnie jedzą lunch na dole. Wiem, co zrobimy - mówi Zayn, a Louis kiwa głową, czekając aż włamie się do systemu bezpieczeństwa.

Harry nadal leży na podłodze, kiedy obaj do niego wracają. 

\- Wstań - mówi do niego Louis, a Harry próbuje, ale nie udaje mu się i upada na tyłek.

\- Cholera - klnie Zayn, a Louis wyjmuje bandaż i owija go wokół uda Harry'ego tak mocno, jak tylko potrafi, by zatamować krwawienie, które już i tak się zmniejszyło.

Na rękach Harry'ego znajduje się krew, ponieważ wcześniej próbował zatrzymać krwawienie i wygląda tak bezradnie, że serce Louisa zaczyna boleć. Nie zasługuje na to. Żaden z zakładników na to nie zasłużył i teraz żałuje, że zgodził się na to wszystko. 

\- Owiń ramiona wokół mojej szyi - mówi do niego Louis, a Harry robi to po chwili zawahania. Louis pomaga mu wstać, zanim kładzie rękę wokół jego pleców, a drugą pod jego kolanami i unosi go w weselnym stylu. 

\- Jezu, ile ty ważysz? - mamrocze Louis, gdy Zayn otwiera drzwi. Prowadzi ich schodami przeciwpożarowymi, a potem znajdują się w ciemnym korytarzu. 

Zayn mija skarbiec, z którego dochodzą dźwięki jakiegoś młota i zatrzymuje się przy ostatnim. Wpisuje kod, a następnie przesuwa kartę, którą wyciąga z kieszeni, wzdłuż monitora.

Słyszą dźwięk odblokowania, a następnie drzwi lekko się otwierają. W rogach leżą stosy pieniędzy, a Louis kładzie Harry'ego tak, by oparł się o jeden z nich.

\- Przyniosę mu trochę wody. Jest blady jak cholera - mówi Zayn i zostawia ich samych.

Louis wpatruje się w Harry'ego, po czym przeklina pod nosem i przeciera twarz dłońmi.

\- To jakiś pierdolony dramat - mówi, patrząc na zabandażowane udo Harry'ego.

\- Albo to, albo bym umarł - mamrocze Harry.

\- Jak kurwa możesz być pozytywnie nastawiony w tej sytuacji? Wszystko poszło się jebać.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Dziewiętnastolatek mówi, że woli mieć kulę w nodze niż umrzeć.

Louis mruga. - Co?

\- Przepraszam, to z przyzwyczajenia.

\- Mówienie na głos swoich myśli?

Harry potrząsa głową. - Nie, wymyślanie nagłówków, kiedy jestem zaniepokojony.

\- Nadal cię boli?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, mam kulę w środku - odpowiada Harry, a Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Nie wiem, jak ją wyjąć.

\- Nie możesz poprosić Oxygen o pomoc? - pyta Harry, przyciskając dłoń do bandaża. Boli, jakby ktoś wbił mu tam tysiąc noży, ale wie, że im więcej o tym myśli, tym bardziej to boli. - Mówiła że jest... w tym dobra.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem jeszcze komuś o tym mówić, bo... nie wiem, Mercury oszalał, kurwa.

\- Louis, proszę - mówi Harry, patrząc na niego i kurwa, czemu Louis nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, jak zielone są jego oczy? I jak różowe są jego usta w prawie oślepiającym świetle skarbca?

\- Porozmawiam z nią, ale nie wiem, czy mogę jej zaufać. 

Przerywa im Zayn, który wrócił z butelką wody.

\- Na górze panuje chaos. Wszyscy są przerażeni, bo słyszeli strzały i myślą, że nie żyjesz.

\- Stary, muszę porozmawiać z Chemikiem - mówi Louis, a Zayn otwiera butelkę i podaje ją Harry'emu. - Nie obchodzi mnie, czy Mercury pójdzie ze mną na wojnę, czy nie.

\- Możesz powiedzieć Niallowi, że nic mi nie jest? - pyta Harry pięć minut później, kiedy obaj chcą wyjść. - Wiem, że się martwi.

Louis oblizuje wargi, stojąc w drzwiach. - Tak. Znajdę sposób, by mu to powiedzieć. 

Potem drzwi się zamykają, a Harry wpatruje się w nie, co wydaje się być wiecznością. Potem uświadamia sobie, że Louis nie wie, kto to Niall.

***

**Dzień 3 - 52 godzina napadu (sobota, 22, 15:10)**

Po obiedzie Louis zaprowadza kilku facetów do łazienki i upewnia się, żeby blond-włosy Irlandczyk poszedł razem z nim, ponieważ jest pewien, że to Niall. Chłopak wydaje się być naprawdę zrozpaczony (pomijając fakt, że jest pieprzonym zakładnikiem) i smutny, więc chwyta go za ramię, kiedy znajdują się w łazience i ciągnie w kąt, gdy pozostali są w kabinach.

\- Słuchaj - szepcze - Nie zabiłem go. Nic mu nie jest.

Oczy Nialla rozszerzają się. - Naprawdę?

Louis ucisza go, gdy ktoś spłukuje wodę. Kiwa głową, a potem odchodzi, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn wychodzi z kabiny. Niall wygląda, jakby mu ulżyło, kiedy wchodzi do wolnej toalety.

Kiedy czeka, aż wszyscy skończą myć ręce, Louis myśli, jak przez tą sytuację wszystko się potoczy. Mają jeszcze siedem dni, powinien trzymać Harry'ego w skarbcu z kulą w nodze? Prawdopodobnie oszaleje przez to sztuczne światło, powietrze też jest okropne, to zbyt wiele, nawet dla najsilniejszej osoby na świecie.

Wie, że musi powiedzieć o tym Hailee; w przeciwnym razie, Harry prawdopodobnie się wykrwawi. Po prostu nie wie,  _jak_  jej to powiedzieć. Każdy miał go za zabójcę z zimną krwią, jeszcze zanim rzekomo zabił Harry'ego. 

Pół godziny później wysyła Zayna, by sprawdził, jak się czuje Harry, tuż przed tym, jak Nick wchodzi do głównego biura i kładzie swój pistolet na biurku. 

\- Postradałeś zmysły - mówi do niego Louis i ma w dupie to, czy go prowokuje.

\- Posłuchaj Hydrogen, spuść nieco z tonu i zobacz, co się dzieje. Ci ludzie zaczynają być nieposłuszni, a jeśli chcemy wyjść z tego żywi, musimy zyskać ich szacunek. 

\- Masz na myśli ich strach.

Nick przewraca oczami, a Louis podnosi słuchawkę telefonu.

\- Co ty robisz? - pyta Nick, a Louis wybiera cyfrę "1", po czym przykłada słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Powiem jej, że straciłeś resztki rozumu.

Wtedy Nick postanawia działać, chwytając go za nadgarstek i zmuszając, by puścił telefon.

\- Nawet się nie waż.

\- Myślisz, że się nie dowie? - pyta Louis i wykręca się z uścisku. - Na pewno się zorientuje. Właśnie zabiłeś naszą kartę przetargową.

Nick zaczyna się śmiać, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i sprawiając, że Louis jest osłupiały. - Co?

\- Ty zabiłeś naszą kartę przetargową, ja nic nie zrobiłem.

\- Ty pierdolony... - Louis rusza w jego kierunku i rzuca się na niego, gotów uderzyć go prosto w twarz.

\- Hej hej hej - interweniuje Liam, gdy tylko wchodzi do pomieszczenia, starając się trzymać Louisa tak mocno, jak tylko potrafi. - Przestań, na miłość Boską.

\- Pójdziesz do piekła - Louis pluje na Nicka, który pokazuje mu środkowy palec i bierze pistolet ze stołu.

\- Spotkamy się tam - mówi, zanim wychodzi, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. 

\- Co się stało? - pyta Liam, kiedy puszcza Louisa, którego klatka piersiowa w dalszym ciągu porusza się niekontrolowanie. 

\- Jest kutasem, to się stało. Przez niego zginiemy, jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy. 

\- Uspokój się. 

Louis siada na jednym z krzeseł i bierze głęboki oddech, zanim zaczyna zastanawiać się, jak przemycić Harry'emu coś do jedzenia i zanieść mu więcej wody. Myśli także, czy powinien powiedzieć o tym wszystkim Hailee, ponieważ wie, że ta kula musi zostać usunięta.

\- Nic mi nie jest - mówi do Liama, żeby go spławić.

\- Okej, no nic, idę przynieść wszystkim obiad, a potem tutaj wrócę w razie, gdybyś chciał porozmawiać. 

Louis uśmiecha się. Największą tajemnicą dla niego jest to, jakim cudem znalazł się tutaj Liam, ponieważ jest zbyt miły i ma złote serce. 

***

**Dzień 3 - 59 godzina napadu (sobota, 22, 22:30)**

Harry gwałtownie się przebudza, ponieważ zaczyna pocić się jak świnia. Jego włosy przyklejają się do czoła i czuje się tak obrzydliwie, że ma ochotę krzyczeć. Jego usta są suche, a kombinezon przylega do całego jego ciała. Nie wspominając już o nieprzyjemnym zapachu krwi płynącej z jego uda.

\- Kurwa - przeklina i rozpina kombinezon, zanim odpycha się od stosu pieniędzy, żeby pociągnąć go do pasa. Jego biały podkoszulek jest cały mokry i chciałby skorzystać z prysznica. 

Drzwi do skarbca otwierają się i zamiera, bo Louis już dwa razy był sprawdzić co u niego, a to sprawiło, że pomyślał, że może Mercury zorientował się, że wcale nie jest martwy.

To znowu Louis, więc Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Louis zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, gdy widzi Harry'ego wachlującego się koszulką na ramiączkach, trzymając ją między dwoma palcami.

\- Która jest godzina? - pyta go Harry, a Louis przymyka oczy, zanim wchodzi i powoli zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- Wpół do dwudziestej trzeciej, wszyscy już poszli spać.

\- Kto pilnuje Nialla?

Louis krzywi się. - Ni...Mercury.

\- Kurwa.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nikt inny nie mógł tego robić. Chyba że wolałbyś, bym do rana nie wrócił.

\- Nie, dobra - Harry kiwa głową i przez chwilę spogląda na swoje udo. - Rozmawiałeś z Oxygen?

Louis kiwa głową. - Zabiorę cię do głównego biura, ponieważ teraz jest moja zmiana. Wyciągnie ci kulę z nogi.

Podchodzi do Harry'ego, który zauważa, że pierwszy raz nie ma przy sobie broni.

\- Odważnie z twojej strony, że przyszedłeś nieuzbrojony - żartuje Harry, a Louis przewraca oczami, zanim obejmuje go ramieniem i pomaga mu wstać.

\- Nie wymądrzaj się. Dasz radę wstać?

Harry kiwa głową i pozwala, by Louis pomógł mu stanąć.

\- Boli?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Trochę, ale krwawienie ustało.

Dojście do głównego biura zajmuje im dziesięć minut, ponieważ Harry ciągle kuleje i nie czuje się najlepiej, ale Louis nic nie mówi na ten temat. 

Pokój jest pusty, telewizor w kącie jest puszczony, ale ma wyciszony dźwięk. Harry siada na kanapie, jedną nogę podpierając na niej, a drugą kładzie na podłodze. 

Louis zostawia go na chwilę samego. Szybko wraca, a Oxygen jest tuż za nim.

\- Jezu - szepcze, kiedy dostrzega nogę Harry'ego.

\- No co ty - mamrocze Louis i opiera się o biurko, obserwując, jak klęka przy kanapie z apteczką pierwszej pomocy w ręku.

\- Jeśli chcesz żebym wyjęła kulę, musisz zdjąć kombinezon.

Harry słucha i siada prosto na kanapie, ściągając kombinezon do kostek. Spogląda w stronę Louisa, który ma pokerową twarz.

_Harry Styles, syn prokuratora generalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości, jest w samych bokserkach i w cienkiej bluzce na ramiączkach przed jednym z najpiękniejszych złodziei, jakich świat kiedykolwiek widział._

Harry potrząsa głową i wyciąga nogę na kanapie, zanim się na niej kładzie. 

\- Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? - pyta Oxygen, kiedy odwija bandaż z jego uda.

\- Pewnie myśli o nagłówkach gazet - mówi Louis, a Harry uśmiecha się do niego. 

Oxygen kręci głową i ubiera rękawiczki. - Nawet nie pytam, co to znaczy.

Harry spogląda na ranę. Krew już wyschła i wygląda ohydnie. 

\- Poleję ją wodą utlenioną, okej? Będzie bolało.

\- Ha - śmieje się Harry.

\- Co?

\- Woda utleniona, połączenie wodoru i tlenu - wyjaśnia Harry i patrzy na Louisa, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję.

\- Bardzo śmieszne - stwierdza Louis, ale na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech.

Harry syczy, kiedy zimna ciecz dotyka jego nagiego uda, a Oxygen daje mu kawałek ścierki, którą może włożyć do ust, na wypadek, gdyby miał zacząć krzyczeć.

Bierze pęsetę chirurgiczną i patrzy na niego. - Będzie bolało, jak cholera. Tylko cię ostrzegam, nie wiem, jak głęboko znajduje się kula.

Harry kiwa głową i gryzie wargi, czekając, aż zacznie działać. Kiedy wkłada pęsetę, stara się nie krzyczeć, jakby był mordowany.

Pięć minut później udaje jej się wyciągnąć kulę i zaczyna go zszywać.

\- Dzięki Bogu była mała - mówi do niego, gdy już po wszystkim i zakłada mu nowy bandaż.

\- Po co mi to, skoro nie mam już kuli? - pyta i zakłada kombinezon.

\- Gaza jest wodoodporna, a ty musisz wziąć prysznic.

Harry oddycha z ulgą. - Prysznic byłby cudowny.

Oxygen wstaje i ściąga rękawiczki. - Hydro, niech się umyje. Muszę już iść, żeby zmienić Silver.

Louis kiwa głową i patrzy, jak wkłada apteczkę z powrotem do szafki, zanim bierze swoją broń i wychodzi, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Więc, gdzie jest prysznic? - pyta Harry, liżąc usta. 

\- Właśnie tam. Masz ręcznik, tylko go nie zakrwaw. 

Harry wstaje i zdejmuje buty, zanim ściąga kombinezon.

\- Miałbyś jakąś bieliznę na przebranie? - pyta Harry i chwyta ręcznik, który podaje mu Louis.

\- Tak, ale moją, nie wiem, czy będzie dobra.

\- Nie jestem gruby, dzięki - mamrocze Harry. 

Louis przewraca oczami i podchodzi do dużej szafy w rogu, z której wyciąga małą torbę z napisem "H". Przeszukuje ją i wyciąga świeżą parę bokserek, którą podaje Harry'emu.

\- Dzięki.

Ma świadomość, że Louis go obserwuje, gdy ściąga podkoszulkę, a kiedy unosi wzrok, Louis znów wpatruje się w jego tatuaże.

\- Co? 

Louis potrząsa głową i podaje mu szczoteczkę do zębów. - Nic, po prostu idź się umyj.

Dobra, więc to nie jest najlepszy moment, na poproszenie Louisa o pokazanie mu jego tatuaży.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi i rozgląda się wokół małej łazienki. W kącie obok toalety jest zlew, a prysznic przy ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi. Ściąga resztę ubrań, zanim wchodzi pod prysznic, a gdy tylko ciepła woda dotyka jego twarzy, wzdycha.

Nigdy nie doceniał luksusu posiadania prysznica w domu. Używa całkiem nowego szamponu, by umyć włosy, a gdy kończy, myje zęby i owija ręcznik wokół talii. Czuje się znacznie lepiej.

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, Louis siedzi na kanapie z paczką żelek w kształcie misiów, pistolet leży obok niego. Czy dla Harry'ego powinno być to atrakcyjne? Prawdopodobnie nie.

Louis odwraca wzrok od telewizora, gdy słyszy, jak zamykają się drzwi do łazienki i nie odrywa oczu od Harry'ego, dopóki ten nie siada obok niego, wkładając rękę do paczki z żelkami.

\- Lepiej? - pyta Louis, a Harry przytakuje. 

\- Tak, dzięki.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować - mamrocze Louis, a Harry wkłada do ust żelki.

\- Teraz mam tam wrócić? - pyta Harry i naprawdę ma nadzieję, że Louis powie "nie". 

\- Uch, jeszcze nie, jeśli nie chcesz.

Harry zamyka oczy i kiwa głową, zanim sięga po kolejną porcję żelek.

\- Dlaczego ciągle gapisz się na moje tatuaże? - pyta odważnie Harry. 

Louis odwraca głowę i teraz są naprawdę blisko siebie, ich nosy znajdują się kilka centymetrów od siebie, a w pokoju panuje cisza. Może Harry nie powinien był o to pytać, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie.

\- Masz klatkę dla ptaków na... żebrach.

\- Zwykły tatuaż - wyjaśnia Harry.  - To klatka i znajduje się na moich żebrach. To wszystko.

-  _Nie_  wierzę, że wytatuowałeś to tylko dlatego. 

Louis przechyla głowę i patrzy na niego, czekając na odpowiedź. 

\- Tak, masz rację - mówi Harry i przeżuwa dolną wargę. - Ma symbolizować wolność i... tak, wolność. W tej chwili jestem wolnym ptakiem. 

Czeka, aż Louis prychnie albo zrobi głupią minę, ale on nic nie mówi, co również jest złe.

\- Wiem, że to głupie - dodaje Harry.

Louis kręci głową. - Nie, wcale tak nie myślę.

\- A twoje tatuaże?

\- Moje? Skąd wiesz, że...

\- Twój tatuaż na szyi widać spod kołnierza, a ja nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś, kto  _miałby_  tatuaż na szyi - wyjaśnia Harry i rozciąga obandażowaną nogę. 

\- To jakiś twój sposób na to, żebym się rozebrał?

Harry rumieni się. - Uch... nie, nie. Przepraszam.

Louis śmieje się, kręcąc głową, zanim rozsuwa górę swojego kombinezonu i wyciąga z niego ręce.  

\- Wow - szepcze Harry, gdy dostrzega wszystkie tatuaże, pokrywające jego skórę. 

Tyle się tam dzieje, mimo że Louis ma na sobie koszulkę na ramiączkach i Harry nie wie, gdzie patrzeć. Jest sztylet, wąż...

\- Czy to jest kom...

Louis przerywa mu, przykładając palec do ucha i mamrocząc "cholera" pod nosem, zanim wstaje.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta Harry.

\- Idź do łazienki, Oxygen powiedziała mi, że Mercury tu idzie.

Harry wślizguje się do łazienki, a Louis za nim, a potem zamyka drzwi z hukiem i przekręca zamek.

\- Hydrogen? - pyta z zewnątrz Mercury.

\- Czego kurwa chcesz? - krzyczy Louis.

\- Co robisz?

\- Mam ci to opisać?

Harry przegryza wargę. Jest przerażony i rozbawiony w tym samym czasie, to nie jest w porządku. 

\- Aw, płaczesz, bo zabiłeś tego dzieciaka?

Harry'emu opada szczęka. "Nie jestem dzieckiem", mówi do Louisa poruszając ustami, ale nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Louis przewraca oczami. 

\- Spierdalaj, czego chcesz?

\- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, jak się masz i wziąć trochę wody.

\- Nic mi nie jest, dzięki.

\- W porządku - mówi Mercury, a Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoi tuż za drzwiami.

Przysłuchują się, aż kroki Mercury'ego ustają.

\- Kogo jest ten kombinezon? 

Harry zamiera i patrzy na Louisa. Widzi panikę w jego oczach. 

\- Harry'ego - odpowiada Louis. - Musiałem go rozebrać, zanim pozbyłem się ciała.

Czekają na odpowiedź Nicka. 

\- Dobra - mówi w końcu. - Wyrzucę to - słyszą jeszcze kilka kroków, a potem drzwi się zamykają.

Harry wypuszcza oddech, który nie wiedział, że wstrzymuje.

\- Kurwa - mówi Louis i opiera się o drzwi, zamykając oczy.

Harry patrzy się na siebie w lustrze. Jego włosy są jeszcze mokre i wygląda na cholernie zmęczonego. 

\- Więc będziemy ignorować fakt, że jesteś w samym ręczniku - mówi Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Co? - Harry patrzy w dół na swoją nagą klatkę piersiową. - O, tak.

\- Muszę znaleźć ci nowy kombinezon. Zaczekaj tutaj.

Harry patrzy, jak Louis wychodzi z łazienki. Wkrótce wraca z papierową torbą z kombinezonem. Bierze ją z jego rąk i wyciąga go z torby. 

\- Będziesz patrzył, jak się ubieram, czy... - mówi Harry, a Louis zaciska usta. 

\- A chcesz, żebym patrzył? - żartuje, ale to wystarczy, żeby policzki Harry'ego zaczęły się rumienić.

\- Uch, jeśli chcesz.

\- Jezu Chryste, Harold, ja... tak. Po prostu... zaczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz.

\- To nie moje imię... - drzwi się zamykają. - Nieważne.

Zakłada bokserki Louisa i potrząsa włosami, które są trochę za długie, ale z drugiej strony za krótkie, a potem zakłada kombinezon. Nie wspomina o tym, że Louis zapomniał dać mu podkoszulek.

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, Louis czeka przy drzwiach z torbą w jednej ręce i z pistoletem w drugiej. 

\- Wracamy do broni? - pyta Harry, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

\- Tak, chodź. 

Louis sprawdza, czy korytarz jest pusty, a potem prosi Harry'ego, by szedł za nim. Po wyjściu z głównego biura, Louis idzie za Harrym.

\- Szczerze mogę powiedzieć, że cię nie zaatakuję - mówi Harry, a Louis go ucisza.

Harry nie chce wracać do skarbca, ponieważ jest tam ciepło, a światła są okropne i na pewno będą utrudniać mu zaśnięcie.

\- Możesz poprosić Zayna, by wyłączył tutaj światło? 

\- Nic nie będziesz widział.

\- A latarka? - sugeruje Harry i siada na stosie pieniędzy, opierając się o ścianę. 

Louis wyciąga dwa litry wody z torby, którą trzymał i kilka zapakowanych kanapek, a potem podaje wszystko Harry'emu.

\- Gumy? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mój oddech cuchnie? - żartuje Harry, ale Louis wygląda poważnie.

\- Będziesz mógł ich używać, dopóki rano nie wrócę, żebyś mógł umyć zęby.

\- Myślisz, że będziesz w stanie ukrywać to wszystko przed Mercurym przez kolejne siedem dni? - pyta Harry, a potem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział.

\- Co ty powiedziałeś?

Harry nie odpowiada. Kurwa.

\- Skąd wiesz...

\- W pewnym sensie Iron mnie wczoraj nakierował. Powiedział, że zostało osiem dni... Nie wiem.

Louis potrząsa głową i rzuca pustą torbę pod nogi Harry'ego. 

\- Dobra, pozwolę ci iść spać.

\- Nie jestem zmęczony - Harry wydyma wargi, nawet jeśli kłamie.

\- I co chcesz, żebym zrobił? Mam dla ciebie zatańczyć, czy co? - pyta Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Byłoby wspaniale.

\- Przestań ze mną flirtować.

Brwi Harry'ego sięgają linii włosów. - Myślisz, że z tobą flirtuję? - pyta i wstaje. 

Louis jest zaskoczony jego śmiałością. - Uch... Mam taką nadzieję, inaczej ta sytuacja byłaby naprawdę kompromitująca. 

Harry kręci głową. 

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi o swoich tatuażach - zauważa Harry, próbując zmienić temat. 

\- Muszę?

Harry przytakuje. - To ty zacząłeś.

\- Nieprawda - kłamie Harry, oblizując wargi.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy stoi tak blisko Louisa, zauważa, że jest od niego wyższy. Kiedy mężczyzna mruga, dostrzega jego rzęsy przy policzkach.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? - pyta Louis, patrząc na niego. 

Błękit w jego oczach jest odurzający, myśli Harry. Tak, może jest zmęczony i bliski omdlenia, ale  _nigdy_  nie widział tak niebieskich, smutnych i pustych oczu.

\- Bo jestem pewien, że kryje się za nimi jakaś historia - odpowiada Harry.

Louis wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę. - Nie, chcesz tylko, żebym się rozebrał.

\- To też, może. Chyba, że nie jesteś... gejem. Albo bi.

\- Zamknij się - śmieje się Louis, próbując pozostać tym twardym facetem, ale nie mu się to nie udaje. 

\- Zmuś mnie - mówi Harry, bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Louis na chwilę odchyla głowę do tyłu, mrugając. Potem przegryza wargę z uśmiechem i wyciąga rękę, by chwycić tył szyi Harry'ego i zbliżyć do siebie ich usta.

Harry zamyka oczy, czekając aż ich usta się dotkną. 

Otwiera je, kiedy tak się nie staje.

\- Co? - pyta Louis, przechylając głowę.

Jego niebieskie oczy przeszywają ciało Harry'ego, smutek został zastąpiony figlarnością, pustka nadal jest w nich obecna.

\- Myślałeś, że cię pocałuję?

Wzrok Harry'ego pada na usta Louisa. - Miałem taką nadzieję.

\- Trzymam cię tutaj jako zakładnika, a ty chcesz żebym cię pocałował? To popieprzone - mówi Louis, ale nie robi nic, by zmniejszyć dystans między nimi.

\- Byłeś dla mnie miły.

\- W takich okolicznościach.

Harry kiwa głową. - Tak.

\- Dlaczego myślałeś, że cię pocałuję?

Oddech Louisa pachnie papierosami i miętą, to popieprzone... ugh.

\- Stoisz teraz naprawdę blisko mnie, dosłownie mówisz do moich ust - tłumaczy Harry, kładąc dłoń na biodrze Louisa, co miał nadzieję, że zostanie nie zauważone.

Niemniej jednak Louis to zauważa, jego spojrzenie wędruje tam na chwilę. Kiedy podnosi wzrok, Harry wie, że ma jeszcze pięć sekund na pocałowanie go.

\- Nieprawda - mówi słabo Louis i zdecydowanie za późno.

\- Właśnie, że tak - odpowiada dziecinnie Harry, zanim uśmiecha się i przyciąga Louisa w pasie. 

Ich usta zderzają się, język Louisa natychmiast trafia do jego ust, a Harry zaczyna szybko i gwałtownie oddychać. Usta Louisa są miękkie i szorstkie w tym samym czasie, pracują zsynchronizowanie z jego własnymi, jakby czekały na to od dłuższego czasu.

Harry dotyka twarzy Louisa, żeby pogłębić ich pocałunek i czuje, jak Louis uśmiecha się, więc też się uśmiecha, co trochę im wszystko utrudnia, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia.

Louis kładzie rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego i przyciąga go do siebie, dopóki nie uderza plecami o ścianę. To zbyt wiele, a Harry nie może uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Nie ma jednak zamiaru zadawać pytań, kiedy ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

Napięcie zmienia się, kiedy Louis chwyta loki na szyi Harry'ego, przez co Harry jęczy w jego usta. 

Wtedy Louis odsuwa się od niego i wyciera usta.

\- Cholera, nie powinniśmy tego robić - mamrocze Louis bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

\- A jednak... - mówi Harry, chcąc dowiedzieć się, dlaczego, kurwa, zaczyna panikować.

\- Nie powinienien.... Nie powinienem - mówi mu Louis.

\- Przecież wszystko jest w porządku, nie jestem dzieckiem - mówi sarkastycznie Harry i krzyżuje ramiona, kiedy obserwuje, jak Louis przeczesuje dłonią włosy.

\- Wiem, nie o to...

\- I nie oczekuję specjalnego traktowania.

Louis kręci głową. - To nie tak, kurwa. Mamy pewne zasady, a ja już złamałem z dziesięć...

\- Ona teraz nas obserwuje, czy coś?

\- Nieważne. Prześpij się. Kurwa, dobra. Prześpij się, przyjdę rano.

Harry patrzy, jak robi obrót o 360 stopni, a potem potrząsa głową, zanim odchodzi, pozwalając, by drzwi od skarbca zamkneły się za nim.


End file.
